The Change
by ametz101
Summary: Bella and Edward are married and headed to Alaska. Bella is ready, but still nervous to be changed. What will happen when they arrive, and Edward finally agrees to give Bella what she wants?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything to do with Twilight sniffles**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

My mind was racing. It was all I could think about. So many questions were pumping through my head. I turned to my left to see my angel. The man I would soon be with for eternity. I had to hold my breath. He didn't notice me looking at him. He was so beautiful. He gorgeous topaz eyes, the bronze hair messed to perfection. This made me even more nervous. We were driving to Alaska, so I could be turned into a vampire. Edward and I had been married a week ago and said goodbye to his family, who would join us later, when I was stable.

Edward looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"Love, are you alright?"

"Of course" I assured him "Just a little nervous that's all"

"Bella, we don't have to do this if you don't want to." I could see the pain behind his eyes; he knew what pain I would be in for three days. I knew too.

"Edward, I want nothing more than to spend the rest of eternity with you. I'm just nervous. I've never been good with pain."

He chuckled and gave me a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

I decided that I should get some sleep before we reached our new house in Alaska.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I tried to fall asleep several times but it just wouldn't work. I was too nervous. Not so much about my change anymore, but the thought of moving into this new house that frightened me. Alice had picked it and decorated it. I trusted her, because she was my sister, but she had a tendency to go a little bit over board.

Edward looked over and saw the look of distress on my face.

"Bella, what is it now?"

"Edward, why did we let Alice pick the house and decorate it for us." I whined "You know how she can be"

Edward looked at me with a bewildered expression on his face. "Is that all that's bothering you?"

"Yes, what did you think was bothering me?"

A relieved look came over his face. "Oh, you sacred me love. I thought you might have been having regrets about marrying me."

I turned to him with a look of shock on my face. I couldn't believe he had just said that! "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! I love you more then you could imagine! How could the thought even cross your mind that I would regret marrying you?"

"Bella, it's just that you've seemed out of it ever since we left this morning." Well, I couldn't argue with him there, but still, how could he doubt that I didn't want to be with him.

"Bella, you know that I love you more then life itself." He chuckled at his own joke. "It just scares me when I don't know what goes on in your head!"

I had to grin at this. Edward had always been bothered by the fact that he couldn't read my mind. Sometimes, I had to admit, it would have been handy for him to be able to. I've had enough embarrassing things run through my head to be glad that he couldn't. I started to wonder if that would be one of the many things that would change once I did.

"Bella, you need to get some rest. You've been up since 3 this morning!"

"I'm trying Edward, but it's not that easy. I've kind of got a lot on my plate right now!"

"Oh Bella, you think your dealing with a lot know, wait until you see the beautiful house Alice has picked for us." He smiled as he thought about it. I watched him dazed. I hated when he did that too me.

"Edward stop it!" I told him.

He looked at me with another shocked expression

"What did I do now Bella?"

"Your dazziling me again! It's not fair when you do that, I forget to breathe!"

He chuckled softly and turned to me "As I was saying about the house, it's beautiful, I really think your going to like it. A big fire place, big open windows, a large bed perfect for two..." he trailed off suggestively.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I turned away to look out the window at the forest passing by with a blur.

I heard his musical laugh from beside me. He always did like teasing me. I turned back to him with a mock angered expression on my face. "Are you making fun of me?"

He started to laugh again until we were both cracking up. I was never good at the whole mad thing.

Once we finally quieted down he looked at me again with a serious expression on his face.

"Bella, you really do need to get some sleep."

I nodded my head and leaned against the window. I closed my eyes as Edward started to hum my lullaby. I loved my lullaby so much. I could fall asleep anywhere as long as I had my husband, and my lullaby.

**That was the first chapter! Please Review and tell me what you think. Any suggestions for the future storylines? Please Review and tell me if you liked it and whether i should continue writing :) I will update soon but only if you want me too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, this is the first Fan fiction I have ever written. So I'm a little nervous to see what people think. I'm kind of walking around in the dark here because I'm not sure if people like it and whether I should keep writing or not. That's why I need you guys to review please! It doesn't have to be long just a short little note telling me your thoughts about the chapter. Common you know you want to! I'll remind you again at the end of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Twilight (lucky Stephanie Meyer) ******

**Chapter 2**

BPOV

Edward and I were in the meadow. It was a beautiful sunny day and all I could do was stare in wonder at Edward's beautiful skin shining in the blistering heat. He was smiling my favourite crooked smile at me. Oh what I wouldn't give to stay in this dream forever. I was reaching out to touch his cold marble skin, when I felt someone gently shaking me.

I opened my eyes and caught my breath. Edward was shaking me awake. Apparently I fell asleep, which I kind of knew because there was no way we would have been in the meadow and driving to Alaska at the same time.

Suddenly I realized something and felt heat in my cheeks. I knew I always talked in my sleep and I wondered what embarrassing stuff I had said while we were driving.

I felt a little light headed when I remembered that I had sucked in my breath. I let it out and took in another one. I do that a lot. Forgetting to breath. Especially when Edward is right in front of me. I can't help it! His beauty is just too much for me to bear. I often wonder how someone as beautiful as him ended up with someone as normal as me.

He was looking at me and smiling.

"Oh God, what embarrassing stuff did I say this time?"

"Oh Bella, you're so cute when you sleep talk. It was something along the lines on 'Oh Edward, your skin is so beautiful' and 'Can I touch your face please Edward?" He laughed his musical laugh. It sounded like bells chiming in my ears.

My face turned an even deeper shade of red, if that was even possible.

Edward was still laughing when I turned to him with my attempted anger.

He started to laugh even harder when he saw my face. Now I was really getting angry.

"Edward, stop laughing you know I can't help it!"

He calmed himself and pulled me into a hug. I breathed in his scent. He smelled so good. I loved the feeling of my face against his cool marble chest.

He held me tight as he said "Bella, I love it when you dream. Not only is it entertaining," I tried to punch him as he said this but all I came away with was a sore fist and Edward trying not to laugh again.

"As I was saying, not only is it entertaining, but it gives me some insight into your mind that sparks my curiosity so much."

He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "It's one of things I'm going to miss most when you become a vampire."

The sadness in his eyes followed by that comment almost made me stumble. I swear I was going to melt into the floor right there and then. My legs felt a little weak and Edward laughed again as he supported me out of the car.

I looked up again and my jaw dropped.

Standing before me was a gorgeous white house. Well, it's not really a house but more of a mansion. I stood tall and wide surrounded by a mass of forest. It felt as though we had never left Forks with the surroundings we had. The house had a large Oak door and massive windows. It was very modern looking. I was nervous Alice might have gone overboard and that is exactly what she did.

The house looked like it had five floors. I turned to Edward in shock.

"THIS HOUSE EDWARD? THIS HOUSE?" I screamed at him.

"What? Bella, oh I thought you would like it because it so secluded."

"Edward! This house is huge. There are only two of us!"

He looked at me funny then responded "Bella, I hardly doubt that Alice would have bought this huge house for just you and me."

Then it dawned on me. Of course everyone else would be coming to stay or possibly live here. I felt very stupid at the moment.

Edward saw the look on my face and chuckled softly.

"I didn't realize everyone would be coming too."

"Bella, of course everyone else is coming. Everyone wants to be here for your transformation. They're coming in two days and we'll do it then. That is of course if you're ready.

I let out a sigh, knowing that two days would pass all too quickly. Don't get me wrong I loved my new family and wanted to see them more than anything, but it made me even more nervous.

"Bella, you're their family. They want to be here when you need them most."

I nodded. What he said did make sense.

"Okay, come on, the inside is even better!"

His eyes gleamed with a look that I really didn't like. He took my hand and picked me up bridal style. I screamed and laughed as he opened the door and set me down on the threshold.

My mouth dropped again.

The inside was amazing. There were two giant staircases leading up to the floors above. The front hall was a masterpiece itself, even though it didn't contain much. It was a dark red, as was the rest of the first floor. We toured around seeing the living room, which contained several black leather couches and a giant big screen TV.

The kitchen was a little plain because we obviously wouldn't be using it but still it had stainless steel appliances and a dark oak dining table.

The house was amazing, but there was still something I didn't understand.

"Edward, why are there so many floors?"

"Bella there's a floor for each of us you see: Carlisle and Esme have the second floor, Emmet and Rosalie have the third floor, Alice and Jasper have the third floor, and you and I have the fourth.

Even though I hated it when Edward's family spent so much money, I couldn't wait to check out our room. As if he had read my thoughts, Edward once again picked me up bridal style, and started to run up the stairs. Before I could blink we were in front of another giant oak door.

I couldn't wait any longer and I burst into the room and gasped.

The room was a dark blue and had a large stone fire place on one wall.

Edward's CD collection took up another wall.

The third wall was completely glass. I stared out at the fantastic view of the gorgeous lush green forest below. I turned back to take in the rest on the room.

On the fourth and final wall was a giant king size oak bed. It had tons of pillows and dark blue sheets on it. The woodworking was amazing. The bed looked hand carved. I looked at the 

headboard and a smile lit up my face, because it had our initials engraved on it. It read ECB in a fancy script that almost resembled Edwards.

Of course Edwards's black leather couch was there too, near the fire place, where I knew it would be put to good use. It looked like the perfect place to curl up with a good book, or a certain husband. My face flushed red at that thought.

Edward had been standing there the entire time watching me take in the room. He was smiling.

"Do you like it? I told Alice not to go overboard."

"Do I like it? Do I like it?" I repeated twice in awe "Edward it's beautiful I love it!"

I ran up to him and put my lips to his in a passionate kiss. He responded well and we were kissing for a while until I had to break away to catch my breath.

While I was trying to remember to breathe, I noticed 2 doors over Edwards shoulder.

I skipped over (well I tried to skip, it definatley wasn't as graceful as Alice, which I hope would change soon) to the door on the right and opened it.

I couldn't help myself from gasping again.

I had stepped into a gorgeous bathroom that gleamed it was so white. To my right was a toilet. A little ahead of me was a giant bathtub big enough for two.

To my left was a giant shower that looked like it had six shower heads that would spray you from every direction! I let out a happy squeal as I saw the tiles in the shower were once again engraves with ECB. It was the most beautiful bathroom I had ever seen in my life.

The rest of the bathroom was occupied by a vanity with a mirror, for me obviously and a large counter containing two sinks.

I smiled and loved it at once.

My curiosity got the best of me and I had to know what was behind the other door. I walked fast past Edward who was in the door frame smiling while I took our new room in.

I reached the other door and swung it open.

As soon as I did, lights flickered on overhead and lit up a very long hallway with a mirror at the end.

I was not too excited about this room, because clearly on either sides of me, one very long side for me and it looked like one small part for Edward. The rest of Edward's side looked like it was for me as well.

I was standing in the biggest closet I had ever seen.

"So this is why Alice wouldn't let me pack any clothes" I muttered darkly.

I heard Edward's musical laugh behind me as I walked further into the abyss that was my closet.

I had to give Alice some credit. The closet was amazing.

It was all a bit overwhelming, so I thought I would take a closer look another day, walked out and shut the door behind me.

Edward had disappeared so I went and stood by the window admiring the view once more.

I felt a pair of arms circle around my waist.

Before I could turn around to face Edward, he had picked me up, thrown my over my shoulder and started walking towards the bed.

This shocked me and I started to scream. I was punching and kicking Edward to put me down but obviously, it didn't do much. We had a lot of time to catch up over the next two days but for now, I was so tired I almost collapsed on the giant soft bed. After a quick change into my pyjamas, I was snuggled up under the giant comforter and snuggled up in Edwards's arms.

I fell asleep for the first night in Alaska, in my husband's arms, to the sound of my lullaby.

**There I have typed an extra long chapter! The other Cullen's should be arriving in Chapter 4 and Bella's transformation should be soon after that. So, once again please review and I'll post the next chapter sometime during the week. I am very busy during the week so the chapters then will be limited. PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think!**

**Until next time,**

**Ametz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty, I know I wasn't going to the post the next chapter until later in the week, but I didn't know when I was going to be able to update. The reviews I have gotten so far have been very positive, so I assume people like the story. Thanks to those people who did review. I can see now why authors like when people review, it makes you feel really good. I am open to constructive criticism too though. The only way I can get more people to review and people to read my story is if I have a decent amount of chapters written. Not much else to say but this chapter is just about Bella and Edward's first day in Alaska. The rest of the Cullen's will definitely be in the next chapter! I'm thinking I might do a couple chapters in Edward's point of view...what do you think? Anyway for now it's still Bella. That was a very long authors not so without further ado, here's Chapter 3...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (which sucks, because I wish I did)**

**Chapter 3**

BPOV

I woke up the next morning to sunlight streaming on my face from the open window across the room. Waking up and seeing this lush forest in front of me was even better then when I first saw it yesterday.

Edward was not there when I woke up, which didn't put me in the greatest mood.

Apart from the sunlight streaming on my face, I couldn't see much else. I guess I must have looked cold to Edward last night because I was so wrapped up in blankets, pillows, and comforters, I couldn't move.

After about ten minutes of wrestling with the giant amount of covers on me, I finally managed to get out of bed. The view still took my breath away even after seeing it several times now.

I was going to go downstairs and eat breakfast right away, but I didn't know where Edward was, so I decided to get dressed first.

I had to admit I was a little frightened to walk into the closet. It was HUGE. I walked in and once again the lights lit up. I further inspected it and found a full length mirror at the end and a little island in the middle that had drawers that held underwear, bras and socks. Everything else was in these giant cabinets on the walls.

I opened the first one and immediately these drawers popped out with ever colour and style of tang top you could imagine.

_Alice might have gone a little overboard at this point. I mean how many tang tops can you own? _I thought to myself.

I opened the next one and found shirts, then next one had pants, then skirts, then finally in the last one dresses.

I felt exhausted just looking at it all.

Then once I was standing by the mirror I noticed that the long hallway did not end there. Oh no, it kept on going. I turned the corner to find three things that I did not want to see.

One more cabinet

A wall of shoes

And a wall of purses

_Oh my god. I am going to hurt Alice._ I thought angrily.

I was curious to see what was in the last cabinet just because it was separate from the others.

When I opened it I immediately closed it again, because a glimpse of what was in there was all I needed. My cheeks must have turn beet red, because they were on fire.

I n that last cabinet was a bunch of lingerie that Alice thought I might like for those "special nights" as she called them.

_On second thought, I might just kill her instead_

I stomped out of the corner angrily determined not to ever visit is again.

I walked over to two cabinets. In one I grabbed a pair of jeans. In the other I grabbed a t-shirt and a sweater.

I quickly dressed then exited my house or horror.

I went into the bathroom, scrubbed my face, brushed my teeth (nobody likes kissing someone with morning breath, especially a vampire with a stronger sense of smell), and brushed my hair. I decided to leave it down.

I finally exited our room and walked down the massive staircase into the kitchen.

I saw a piece of paper on the counter and read it.

_Bella,_

_Went hunting. Had to get me some mountain lion!_

_Have some breakfast while I'm gone. Hope you had a good sleep._

_See you soon. Love you,_

_Edward_

Oh great. He went hunting who knows when he'll be back now!

My stomach rumbled hungrily.

_Breakfast, that's a good idea_

I walked over to the kitchen cabinets and opened them. I was shocked to see they were stocked with every food known to man.

I opened the fridge and it was so full I could barely close it.

I was in a lazy mood so I just grabbed a bowl, some cereal, and milk.

I was sitting at the large oak table feeling very lonely. The table was long and could seat ten. Here I was, a party of one sitting alone eating a bowl of cereal.

As soon as I thought this, Edward was in the chair next to me looking at me, his eyes sparkling.

"Good morning love, did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes! The bed was so comfortable. I didn't want to get up this morning." I smiled at the thought of just staying in bed with Edward all day.

"That's good to know, but I'm glad you didn't" He smiled at me playfully.

I laughed "Me too"

Then all of the sudden his face became serious "Bella, why are you eating cereal for breakfast. Did you not see how much food we have?"

"Of course I did Edward! It was kind of hard to miss; I just didn't feel like making anything today. So what did you have for breakfast?" I asked just because I wanted to change the subject.

"Oh I met up with a couple of mountain lions. They were delicious" He smiled while rubbing his stomach. I had to laugh. The thought was just too funny.

I finished my cereal and Edward took my bowl to the sink.

"So, what would you like to today?" He asked me

I shrugged my shoulders. I had no idea what there was to do around here. I mean, I had been asleep half the way!

Then I got an idea.

"Oh wait I have an idea!

He looked at me skeptically

"Oh don't give me that look" I said putting my hands on my hips

"I just want to ask you some stuff about my transformation!"

He looked at me normally then.

"Ah, I would say that is a good thing we can do, but first I want to show you something!"

He picked me up again. This was getting a little old; I had to set him straight.

"Edward I can walk you know. I have been doing it for eighteen years!"

He put me down and gave me a look and then whined at me

"Bella, you walk so slowly. It's much easier to carry you."

I was angry now. How could I help that I was slow. I have been walking human speed all my life and god forbid I walk that _slowly_ when around a vampire!

So I started running. All the way up the stairs. By the time I reached the fifth level, I was a little out of breath.

It aggravated me even more when I saw Edward sitting on a chair reading a book. He looked at me with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Gosh, finally Bella what took you so long? I was half way through my book!"

I was very mad now. I was about to punch him again, but then I thought about how well that worked out last time.

"Edward what did you want to show me."

He put his book down and wordlessly grabbed my hand. He started walking down the hallway to a door I hadn't noticed before. He opened the door and I saw a set of stairs and groaned.

"Edward I just ran up about a hundred and fifty stairs and you want me to walk up more?"

He looked at me and then picked me up again. Before I knew it we were at the top of the stairs.

"See how much faster that was?"

I didn't really hear him. I was too busy looking at where he had brought me.

It was a circular room, but there were not walls, just windows. It was the most amazing view I had ever seen. There was a couch in the middle of the room and a stereo.

I heard the music of Debussy in the background, but I was too distracted by the view.

I hadn't realized what time it was, but the sun was already setting.

I sat down on the couch still with my mouth wide open.

He sat down next to me and put me into his arms.

"Now, what did you want to ask me?"

"It can wait" I said.

We sat there for I don't know how long just looking out the windows in silence.

It was one of the nicest moments I had ever had with Edward.

I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up next, I was In Edward's arms, in the magnificent bed I had grown to love after just one night.

**Alright, that was a long chapter. It took me a while to type out. I realize it kind of changes fast from morning to sunset, but it was getting really long so I had to cut it off. The rest of the Cullen's will be in the next chapter and I will update as soon as possible. Please review and tell me what you think! I hope you like it so far!**

**Ametz**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, here we are again. I realize I wasn't going to update again until tomorrow or Wednesday, but it's addicting! I have received some really great reviews so far and I want to thank the people who have been reviewing. It really helps me a lot when people give me their opinions. I have read over my chapters so far and realized that there are quite a few mistakes. I get really excited when I write a chapter and I want to post it right away, but I just need to take time and read it over once to look for mistakes. Feel free to point out anything! Thanks again! Here is Chapter 4...Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own, wait let me check, nope still don't own a thing to do with Twilight.**

**Chapter 4**

BPOV

Edward and I, plus the rest of the Cullen's were sitting around the large oak table in the dining room. We were having a great time talking and laughing. We were all getting along really well. I could feel myself smiling as Emmett and I arm wrestled for the fourth time. I had to laugh by the frustrated look on his face as he lost for the fourth time.

Then I felt heat on my cheeks again.

I opened my eyes screamed and fell off the bed.

"Ow" I grumbled.

This morning was already not turning out well.

I turned around and was bombarded by a tiny black blur.

"Ahh! Nice to see you too Alice" I gave her a look.

"What?" She said with a smile "I missed you!"

I had to smile. "Alice, if you scare me to death, then I'll never become a vampire! Don't do that to me!"

"I'm sorry Bella, I was just really happy to see you!"

"I'm happy to see you too" I gave her a big hug.

"Now, common let's get you dressed" She said this with a look of glee in her eyes.

I groaned as loud as I could as Alice dragged me into the closet.

I stared around the corner remembering what I found there yesterday.

Alice saw me looking and grinned.

"So, did you like it?"

"ALICE! Why would you do this to me? You know how embarrassed I get! Why can't you just leave stuff about me and Edward, to me and Edward?"

"Oh don't be in such a bad mood Bella, I was just trying to give you some ideas" She winked and wiggled her eyebrows at me.

I muttered some swear words under my breath, but of course she heard me.

"Bella, I am offended! I was just trying to be a good sister"

I cut her off.

"Alice, can you just dress me like I know you were going too so I can go see everyone else downstairs?"

She smiled "Oh Bella, you know me too well!"

I rolled my eyes as she skipped further into the closet.

Before I knew it, she had thrown a bunch of stuff at me, and was pushing me into the bathroom.

"Alright now get changed, brush your hair" she wrinkled her nose "And your teeth, gross, you have morning breath!"

I sighed as she shoved me in the bathroom and locked the door.

I quickly got dressed in the outfit that she had picked for me. Of course, knowing Alice, it was a pair of very expensive designer jeans. I winced as I noticed the price tag still on them and quickly ripped it off.

I pulled the blue t-shirt she had picked out and threw a sweater over it, just to make her mad.

I fulfilled the rest of her instructions and exited the bathroom.

When she saw me she looked a little angry, but I knew she was harmless.

She sighed "Bella, I don't think I'm ever going to get through to you! You frustrate me so much!"

I started to laugh as Alice dragged my downstairs to see everyone else.

We were arguing about my fashion sense when I suddenly felt like a brick wall was enclosing me.

"BELLA! How's my baby sister?"

I would have said that I was great, except for the slight fact that I couldn't breathe. I think Emmett forgets that we humans have to do that every once in a while.

"Emmett...can't...breathe!"

"Oh right, sorry, forgot about that" He put me down and I took some deep breaths.

When I looked up he was grinning at me.

After I regained my breath I turned and hugged Esme, Carlisle, Jasper who was still a little tentative, and finally Rosalie.

Rosalie gave me a quick hug and a smile.

At first, things between Rosalie and I were very tense. She didn't like me at all.

Now, I could feel that she was warming up to me. I really hope she is because she is my sister now. I try really hard to get along with her.

I turned to my right and was immediately swept into a big hug.

I was a little shocked when I breathed in the scent of someone I knew very well. My beautiful Edward.

He kissed my head and set me down.

"Well good morning to you too" I said with a grin on my face.

That definitely put me in a better mood, and I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

I looked around at my family standing around me, and my husband standing beside me. I suddenly became very emotional.

"I just want to thank all of you for being here while I go through a tough time. It really means a lot to me" I told them that sincerely.

All their smiles became even bigger.

Then I heard Edward whisper in my ear.

"I have a surprise for you!"

Oh great. This definitely means he spent money on me.

"Edward! You didn't have to get me anything!"

He was pulling me towards the front door. I caught a glimpse of something shiny while he was putting his hands over my eyes.

"Well I thought that you might want to have something to get around in once you're changed. I know that your truck is not going to satisfy your need for speed."

Oh no. He did not.

He took his hands off my eyes and my jaw dropped for like the tenth time in the past two days.

Oh yes. He did. And I was officially going to find some way to kill him.

Standing before me in the driveway was a brand spanking new silver Mercedes SLR McLaren with a big shiny red bow on it.

"EDWARD!"

I could not believe he bought that car. He knows how much I hate it when he spends money on me. I swear my face was turning red and it wasn't because I was blushing.

"What? Bella you're going to love it once you're changed. Which reminds me"

He steered me back into the house. I didn't even have a chance to recover from the car, which I was still fuming about.

Carlisle was there with his medical bag all ready to go.

I could feel the mood in the room shift as everyone's face became serious.

I knew it was time.

Wordlessly, we all went up stairs into mine and Edward's room.

I had to admit, I was incredibly nervous.

Edward must have sensed my mood because he pulled me into a big hug.

I wish I could stand there forever in his arms, but I knew I had to get ready.

"Bella, are you sure you are ready? We can wait; we don't have to do this now."

I couldn't tell what he was feeling.

His eyes were a mix of sadness, hurt, and confusion.

It hurt me to see him like this.

I took a deep breath and answered

"No, Edward I am ready. I want to do this now."

He nodded and looked at Carlisle who began to set up his stuff beside our bed.

Alice took my hand and led me into the bathroom.

She handed me a pair of track pants, a t-shirt, and a sweater.

I looked at her incredulously "Alice, your actually letting me wear sweat pants?"

"Don't get used to it Bella, this is a onetime deal. Trust me; you're going to want to be comfortable while you're going through hell."

Great thanks Alice. That made me feel better.

I changed quickly and Alice brushed my hair.

When we exited the bathroom, everyone was ready to go and was sitting by the bed.

I was in for a long three days.

I walked over to bed and was about to lay down when I was caught in Edward's arms.

He kissed me fiercely. It was very unexpected, but still nice. I eagerly kissed him back.

He finally pulled away but his eyes were still sad.

I lay down on the bed while Carlisle took me through everything that was going to happen.

"Ok Bella, when you're ready, Edward is going to bite you. He will bite you five times. This helps get the venom into your bloodstream faster. Once on your neck, once on each wrist, and once on each ankle. After he had done this, I will inject you with the morphine, and you are going to fall unconchous for the next three days. Bella I have to warn you, this is going to hurt gravely."

I nodded. I knew that already, but I was going to spend the rest of eternity with Edward, and if three days of pain was what it took, then I was willing to sacrifice that.

I must have look petrified to everyone else because Edward turned to Jasper and I almost immediately felt calmer.

Edward turned to me and leaned down. When he was almost at my neck he stopped and pulled back.

"Bella, will your promise me something thing before I do this?"

I nodded "Of course Edward, anything."

With a slight chuckle he said "Make sure you challenge Emmett to that arm wrestling contest when you wake up"

I tried to smile, but I don't think I pulled it off, because Edward's eyes turned sad again. I took and deep breath and Edward leaned down to my neck and bit me. The last thing I remember was crying out in pain as venom burned in my veins.

**Oh cliffy, sorry I had to! I couldn't resist, it's the perfect place to stop and make sure people read the next chapter! Soooo, I'm trying to think of what to do with the next chapter. I know my initial storyline for this but I'm struggling with what power to give Bella. I need you guys to help me on this one because I'm stuck! Please review and if you have any suggestions you could include those too. I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I will post the next one soon!**

**Ametz**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have received an overwhelming amount of reviews for the last chapter. I just want to say thank you to all who reviewed! It really helped me going into this next chapter. A special thanks to twilightfan11...who weirdly seems to be able to read my mind, but you really helped me so thank you! I hoped the last chapter was a little bit freer of grammatical and spelling errors. I'm so pleased with the reaction I have received from this story! Thanks again and without further ado...chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I really shouldn't have to tell you time after time, I still don't own a thing**

**Chapter 5**

BPOV

The pain was undescribable. I could feel the fiery pain shooting around my body through my bloodstream. The only thing I could hear was my raspy breaths in the background and some bits and pieces of conversations people were having by my bedside.

I did know one thing though.

Edward had been there the entire time, with me; I could almost feel his pain that he felt for me radiating off him. I know he hadn't left my side in the days I had been here.

I wasn't really aware of my surroundings; I didn't really know where I was or how long I had been here. It's almost like an out of body experience. I couldn't focus. I'd been trying to open my eyes, but I had no energy, and the pain was almost too much to bear.

I her a faint voice in the background, I think it was Carlisle, but I couldn't be sure.

"Edward, you need to go hunting, I'm sure Bella will be fine while you go for a couple of hours."

Whoever was saying this to Edward sounded really concerned.

"Carlisle, she's been unconscious for three days, WHY HASN'T SHE WOKEN UP YET" Edward roared the last part.

I heard a crash and someone growling deeply. I could only assume it was Edward.

Carlisle still sounded calm even though I can imagine Edward had lunged at him.

"Edward, you need to calm down. Bella is fine. She should be waking up any moment now."

I tried calling out to Edward, but I couldn't find my voice. The pain was unbearable now. I tried to cry out in pain, but all I managed was a small whimper.

I knew I would be okay if only I could see Edward.

With all the energy I had left, I opened my eyes to see my angel. My saviour.

Edward looked terrible, almost like he hadn't slept in days.

I knew that was ridiculous but he didn't look good.

His eyes were so dark, they were almost rimmed black.

He looked up and saw my eyes open.

His face lit up almost immediately.

"Oh Bella" He looked like the weight of the world had just been lifted off his shoulders "You're finally awake" **(A/N: For some reason, I had a lot of trouble phrasing this line, I just couldn't imagine how Edward would react!)**

I smiled and nodded my head. I would have said something, but that was all I could manage.

I saw Carlisle walk up with a serious look on his face. I knew this wasn't quite over yet.

"Bella, I'm glad you're awake" He held a glass full of a deep red liquid "You need to drink this. You're incredibly weak right now because the venom has dried the blood in your veins. You'll feel better once you drink it."

I nodded again, still not able to speak.

Edward helped me sit up as Carlisle handed me the glass.

As soon as I caught its scent, my mouth started to fill with venom.

It was the most delicious thing I had ever smelt in my life. Well I'm not sure if this still counted as my life.

I eagerly put my lips to the glass and downed the glass of blood.

I instantly felt better and sprang up from the bed.

I threw myself into Edward's arms and breathed in his scent.

The venom was still flowing in my mouth because Edward smelt better then the blood. In a good-vampire way, not in a your-human-I-want-to-eat-you-way.

He was shocked at my sudden change of moods.

At first he was stiff, but when I started to kiss him, he relaxed

_This was unexpected, but I'm not making any complaints. I'm just glad Bella is okay. I was getting worried there for a while that she wasn't going to wake up._

"Oh Edward, you worry too much; you knew I was going to be fine" I giggled and my jaw dropped.

My laugh sounded the same as Edward's and Alice's!

Edward must have seen me so happy because he chuckled and kissed my hair softly.

Then a confused look came over his face. "Bella how did you know that I was questioning whether you would be okay or not?"

"Uh, Edward, did you forget? You just said that a minute ago."

"No, I didn't say that out lo..." he trailed off as his face flushed with realization.

"Bella!"

"Edward!"

"Bella, you can read minds!"

"I can? Really? Cool!"

"Try it on Carlisle"

I looked at Carlisle and focused listening for his voice in my head.

I waited, but nothing came.

I was getting frustrated now and stomped my foot

"Edward! It's not working!"

Edward looked even more confused now then he did before.

Carlisle interrupted us.

"Bella, I think I can explain what's happening here. I believe that you can here Edward's mind because it is his venom that runs through your veins. You have received his power this way."

I nodded that made sense.

"But wait; does that mean Edward can read my mind now?"

"Well, I'm not sure, Edward?"

Edward looked at me, then Carlisle with a grim look on his face.

"No, still nothing"

I tried to suppress a smile. I was glad I didn't want him to be able to read my mind.

_Though sometimes it might come in handy_. I thought to myself.

"Your right Bella, it would be helpful sometimes!"

I looked at Edward shocked.

"Edward, I thought that you couldn't hear my thoughts"

Carlisle quickly jumped in to explain again.

"Bella, if I'm correct, I believe that you can read Edward's mind all the time, but he can read yours only when you allow him too."

Edward did not look happy at this news, but I was ecstatic. I could control it!

I couldn't hide the look of glee on my face as Edward glared at me and I started to laugh.

Finally after I was in tears, and Edward calmed down we started to talk again.

"Bella, you should get dressed. That cup of blood won't last you long, we need to go hunting."

I nodded and still smiling went into the bathroom where Alice was waiting.

She grinned at me and jumped to hug me.

Surprisingly, I didn't stumble under her weight and I hugged her back tightly.

"Welcome to the family Bella" she said as she pulled back

"I'm glad to be here Alice."

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I caught my reflection in the mirror and screamed.

"Oh My God"

I couldn't believe it.

It was me looking back, but I looked, well, like a vampire.

My cheeks were sucked in highlighting my cheekbones and giving my face a more defined shape.

My hair was a shiny dark brown colour, and brought out my pale skin.

I was examining my flawless skin when I noticed something that I didn't like very much. My eyes were a deep scarlet, not topaz like everyone else's.

Alice noticed my look of confusion and quickly answered my question "All newborns have scarlet eyes at first, but they should turn topaz after about a year"

Oh, that made me feel better.

Edward was pounding on the door.

"Bella? What's wrong, are you okay?"

I opened the door a crack and smiled weakly

"Oh yeah, sorry about the scream, I just saw my reflection and I was a bit surprised." I'm sure I would have been blushing at this point, but there was no blood to rush to my cheeks.

Edward chuckled "Ah yes. That can be surprising for the first time, but you'll get used to it"

He kissed my forehead "Now hurry up, I'm getting hungry out here."

I nodded and closed the door again.

I took a shower, at vampire speed of course, while Alice tapped her foot outside the shower door.

I dressed at vampire speed once again, in the jeans, t-shirt, and sweater combo that Alice handed to me.

She brushed my already shiny hair and I was ready.

"So, Bella you ready to hunt for the first time?"

"Yeah, but I'm a little nervous. I'm not sure how I'm going to feel killing and innocent animal."

"That's understandable, but you'll get used to it"

We walked out of the bathroom and Edward put his arms around my waist as he led me down stairs.

Everyone else was already in the front hall waiting to leave.

Everyone turned around and faced me as I walked down the final stairs.

They all had looks of shock on their faces and I had to laugh.

I rushed to hug all of them

"You look beautiful Bella" Esme said as she hugged me.

"Thank you" I grinned.

I hugged Emmett next and was fine when he squeezed me.

I went to hug Rosalie expecting it to be awkward, but it wasn't. She hugged me warmly, and I squeezed her back. She smiled at me.

Next I hugged Alice who was grinning the entire time.

Then Jasper, who surprisingly squeezed me hard. "Bella, it's nice to be able to hug you without my throat burning and getting an urge to eat you"

I laughed "Thanks Jasper. I'm glad that doesn't happen anymore."

I finally hugged Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I just want to thank you for everything that you've done. I know I couldn't have done this without you."

"You're very welcome Bella. Now if you're ready, we should go."

I nodded and took Edward's hand as we walked out the back door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Once we were outside, I noticed a change in everyone's behaviour almost immediately.

I listened intently as Edward told me what to do.

"Now Bella, you're going to notice yourself change. You won't feel human anymore, but like an animal. Let your senses take a hold of you and just follow them."

I nodded and lifted my nose into the air.

I immediately caught the scent of something that smelled delicious.

I followed it and began running at vampire speed. It was a lot more fun doing it yourself then experiencing it on someone's back.

I came to a small clearing and spotted a pack of grizzly bears.

Could I really do it? Take another animals life to keep myself alive?

My senses overpowered me, and before I knew what I was doing, I had my teeth in the neck of one of the grizzlies and it tasted delicious.

Once I was done I got up and felt much better.

The others had caught up with me.

I hear Edward's low chuckle.

"Well Emmett, I guess she enjoys grizzly as much as you do"

I grinned and Emmett and I finished off the rest of the pack.

Once we were done, we headed back to the house.

I felt so much better after hunting.

"Wow, now I know how you guys felt!"

Everyone laughed and we proceeded into the house.

I was talking to Alice about what we were going to dinner when all of the sudden my vision blurred and I saw a scene that wasn't the one in the house.

I saw Aro, Jane and more Volturi guards walking through a very familiar looking forest.

My vision returned to the scene in front of me and everyone was staring at me and Alice.

Edward looked alarmed "What happened to you two?"

Alice looked at me while I looked at her "I...I... think w-we just had a vision, at the same time"

I was shocked, I could have visions too?

"I can see visions too?"

Carlisle interrupted Edward who was about to talk "I apologize Edward, but I think I know what's going on here. I believe Bella has received a power that allows her to use other vampire's powers when she is in a close vicinity to them. Like how she can read your mind Edward. I believe if she concentrated, she could read other people's minds through you. Now she and Alice have shared a vision. If she got close enough to Jasper, she could probably share his power as well."

Edward was still looking at my face as I digested all of this. But I wasn't really paying attention. I was still shocked at what I had seen.

"Bella, what's wrong, what did you see"

"I saw Aro, a-and Jane and more of the Volturi and they were coming. Here"

Everyone looked just as shocked as Alice and I. Everyone except Carlisle, who turned to Alice.

"Alice how much time do we have?"

Alice regained her composure and answered in a low voice.

"They'll be here by morning."

**Ah, another cliffy! Okay that was a very long chapter. It took me a very long time to type out! I hope you enjoyed it! I finally figured out Bella's power! I hope you think it suits her! Anyway I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter again and please please please review this one again and tell me what you think. Look for some more action in the next chapter that I will post soon!**

**Until next time,**

**Ametz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about not updating for a while. For me it's a while but for other people it's a normal amount of time lol! Anyways, I got some great reviews for the last chapter so thanks to everyone who did review! I especially apologize to Adorkable91, who seems to suffer when I leave you guys with a cliffy LOL! Anyways not much to say here except that I haven't updated because I have been suffering from a mild case of writers block. However, here I am with a new chapter so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: This is getting a bit old, because I still don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 6**

BPOV

I don't think I have ever been so anxious in my life.

I spent the whole night doing useless things to take my mind off the fact that I was petrified.

I was annoyed. Wasn't being a vampire supposed to diminish being scared? I guess not.

I spent the night in our room with Edward pre occupying myself. I'm not going into gory details, but Edward and I, had a bit of fun.

After we were done "catching up", I couldn't find anything to do, so I sat on the couch in front of the fire place, cuddled up to Edward and started to bite my nails.

That was one habit that I guess I took with me to the afterlife.

This habit was more rewarding as a vampire. My nails were so tough; I could chew and chew without anything happening to them.

I must have looked nervous because Edward, who was reading a book, grabbed my hand and pulled it away.

"Bella, you really need to stop that disgusting habit"

"Edward, it's not my fault that I'm nervous" I looked up at him "I haven't exactly had the greatest experience with the Volturi."

"I know Bella, but you have to realize that I would never let anything happen to you!"

I sighed defeated. It really wasn't fun arguing with him if I lost every time. Which I did, frequently.

I walked over to the window and stared out at the beautiful scenery. I was taking deep breaths to calm myself down, but it didn't really have that calming effect anymore.

Edward's arms snaked around my waist.

I felt myself melt into his arms.

I turned around and kissed his chiselled marble chest.

I hugged him and he kissed my hair.

The sun started to rise behind us and I knew they would be here soon.

"Bella, why don't you go shower? It will distract you momentarily."

I nodded, that was a good idea.

I went into the bathroom stripped off my clothes and entered the hot water happily.

It felt good against my cold skin.

Edward was right, it took my mind off what was about to happen, for the moment.

I washed my hair and body and stepped out of the shower.

I dried my hair and put my towel around myself.

I reached for my clothes, and then I realized I hadn't taken any from the closet

Edward wouldn't mind if I just scooted across to the closet.

I stepped out of the bathroom quietly and there he was.

My Edward. Standing there in all his shirtless glory.

I couldn't help but stare, his body was just so nice.

I dragged my eyes away from his chest realizing he must have been in the middle of changing to and laughed when I saw the look on Edward's face.

I ran to his arms and kissed him. I couldn't help it, he was gorgeous. And he was all mine.

"The towel looks good on you. However, I think it would look much better off you."

I laughed. Heck we were already half undressed and we still had some time.

I jumped on the bed and Edward growled playfully and came after me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

This time when I went to the closet, I made it there without being, well, distracted.

I grabbed a bra, underwear, a tight purple long-sleeved shirt and some jeans.

I dressed in the bathroom and brushed through my hair again.

Edward put a hand around my waist and we went downstairs to wait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

We met everyone else in the living room. They were all sitting on the couches.

Esme and Carlisle were talking in hushed tones.

Alice and Rosalie were talking and smiling about something.

Edward and Jasper were sitting on the floor playing Halo 3 on Xbox.

We went over and sat on the couch next to Esme and Carlisle.

I turned to talk to Alice but all of the sudden my vision blurred and I saw our house in the eyes of someone else.

Someone who was not very welcome here.

I returned to the house with everyone looking at me and Alice.

Alice looked at Carlisle and in a low voice she said "Their here."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

We rushed to front hall and stood there in silence.

Edward took both my hands in mine and turned to me

"Bella, they have Gianna with them. She hasn't been turned yet."

That did not make me feel better.

The last thing I needed was to rip the head of a human off in my first month as a vampire.

"Edward! I don't know if I can control myself! Animals is bad enough, but a human?"

"Bella, you will be fine I promise. Just don't breathe in her scent and you should be fine."

I nodded. That was easy enough, well, as a vampire not as a human.

As soon as I sucked in my breath there was a knock at the door and I saw two very familiar shadows at the door.

Carlisle was at the door before you could blink and opened it to "welcome" our visitors.

Aro was the first one in line to come into the house.

"Carlisle! How lovely to see you again!"

Carlisle nodded "What a surprise Aro, we weren't expecting you"

"Yes, I apologize for dropping in unexpectedly but we were in the area and I thought we should check up on beautiful Bella to see if you have followed through with your end of the deal."

_Bella, open up your mind to me. It will be easier to communicate this way without talking._

I nodded and opened up my mind as Jane and walked through the door with a sneer on her face, followed by a petrified looking Gianna.

"Carlisle"

"Jane"

Aro turned to me and his face lit up. "Ah, my Bella how beautiful you look as one of us."

"Thank you Aro. You look no different from the last time I saw you."

He smiled "Not physically, just mentally"

Edward had a protective arm around my waist. I tuned into his head and mine flooded with different voices, but the first I heard was Aro's

_Look how she looks as a vampire. I wonder if she has a power like Edward. I must persuade him to join us in Italy._

I heard Gianna's voice next

_Why has master Aro taken me here? He knows she is a newborn vampire. Will she try to kill me? I really hope not. She looks scary though._

Finally I heard Jane's voice

_This is disgusting. How could Aro make me face these people again? He knows how much I hate the Cullen's. Now that human girl is one of us. A newborn. I wonder if she has a power. What if she is stronger than me?_

While all this was happening in my head Aro turned to me "Bella, have you discovered any powers that you have?"

Edward was talking to me in my head at vampire speed before I could answer

_Bella, don't tell them anything. They might use it against you and try to get you to join them._

"No, unfortunately Aro. I do not have any powers that I have discovered yet."

He looked very disappointed.

The tension in the room was thick.

I could imagine that Jasper was feeling very overwhelmed with everyone's emotions AND Gianna in the room.

Aro looked like he had an idea and I didn't like the look on his face.

"Bella, I have an idea. You shall accompany us back to Italy and stay with us until you are out of your newborn stage. Therefore if you do come in to any powers, we can monitor them in a safe environment."

"NO!" Edward roared and stepped in front of me.

His foot hadn't even hit the floor before he was on the ground writhing in pain.

"EDWARD!" I screamed and fell to his side as he continued to writhe in pain.

I stared at Jane with my eyes cold.

"YOU LET HIM GO RIGHT NOW!"

She smirked as Edward continued to writhe in pain.

I wondered, with my new power if it would work on Jane. I concentrated on her mind.

No sooner had I done that then Edward stopped writhing in pain and Jane was on the floor screaming.

It felt good getting revenge.

The pain she had caused Edward and every other person she had ever done that too.

Now she got a taste of her own medicine.

I was in a trance.

I faintly heard Edward in the background screaming at me to let her go, but I didn't listen as I concentrated harder and Jane screamed even louder.

I heard a faint voice I assumed to be Edward "Bella please forgive me for this."

I felt a hard slap across my face. It didn't hurt but it broke me out of my trance pretty fast.

I snarled and put my hand on my face.

I looked up to see Edward looking at me with an expression I couldn't explain on his face.

It was a mixture of fear, concern, and disgust.

Edward was afraid of me.

What had I done? I was a monster.

I flew into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Edward, I'm so sorry! I couldn't control it!"

He smoothed my hair "Bella, calm down I know."

I let go and took a deep breath.

Edward's eyes widened once again as both he and Emmett tackled me at the same time.

I hit the floor with a crushing boom.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?"

Emmett turned to me with a confused look on his face

"Bella, you just breathed in a human scent!"

"Is that what that sour smell was? It was disgusting! How could you guys want to eat something that smells that bad?"

Everyone was staring at me with wide eyes.

Gianna looked more petrified than ever.

Carlisle turned his back on the Volturi and spoke to me.

"Bella are you telling me that the scent of humans doesn't attract you at all?"

I wrinkled my nose "Not at all Carlisle"

He nodded and spoke to Aro next.

"As you can see Aro, Bella is in a completely safe environment. She will be fine here with me and the rest of my family. You can leave whenever you see fit." Carlisle spoke in a clear voice.

"You are not shocked by the fact that she has a power Carlisle? Or did you already know and chose to not tell us?"

"You are right Aro, I did know already and so did she. It was her choice not to tell you. I believe she didn't want it to be used against her."

"I see. Before we go I do need to make one last offer. Edward, Alice, and Bella, would you join me and the Volturi in Italy?"

Edward growled and shook his head.

Alice had a similar look on her face as she shook her head.

Aro looked defeated as he turned to me

"Bella?"

"No thank you Aro. I am going to stay here. With my husband."

He nodded with a solemn look on his face.

"Then, I am afraid we must go." He nodded to everyone else and walked out the door.

Jane sneered at me as she past and I smirked at her.

The door closed with a loud bang.

**Alright, not so much of a cliffy this time. Hope you liked the chapter. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ughh, had a really bad day today but it's going to get better because I am immersing myself in writing a new chapter for this story :P. My internet has not been working, which made me even more mad, but then I found out it was because my wireless switch was off. That made me feel stupid. Anyway sorry if there were a lot of spelling or grammar errors in the last chapter, but I was supposed to be in the car on my way to my dance class while I was writing that chapter so I was in a little bit of a rush. I know I should have waited but I was so excited to get it up, plus I was almost done. I still managed to be on time. Anyway enough of my rambling. I hope you enjoy chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Twilight**

**Chapter 7**

BPOV

I plopped down on the couch and sighed.

Normally, that would have been an exhausting experience, and I would have taken a nap.

I didn't really have that luxury anymore.

I closed my eyes and started to rub my temples trying to forget everything that just happened.

It startled me how easily I fell into the temptation of power.

How could something that wrong feel so right?

After a few minutes I opened my eyes and jumped.

Alice's wide eyes were staring back at me.

I really needed to get better at that. With the people I live with, it was going to happen quite often.

"Alice!" I whined at her "Will you quit doing that?"

She giggled "Nope, sorry Bells, it's too much fun to watch you jump every time!"

She laughed and I saw Edward out of the corner of my eye trying to hide his laughter.

I scowled at him which only caused him to laugh harder.

I really don't get what goes on in their heads sometimes.

"You guys! Shut up, it's not funny!"

Once they composed themselves I growled "Are you done?"

They both nodded but they were still smiling.

I really didn't get what was so funny.

"Bella, forget that. I have the perfect thing to take your mind off the Volturi. I already had a vision it's going to be so much fun!" She squealed.

Oh how I hated it when she squealed.

"Alice, you better not be thinking what I unfortunately already know your thinking! I am not going shopping with you! That's a freaking death sentence!"

She had an evil gleam in her eye "Bella, don't be such a spoil sport. You will come. Or I might be forced to take drastic measures."

I crossed my arms determined to win this time.

"No way Alice. I am staying here."

"Bella, your coming."

"Alice, the only reason I would ever go to a mall with you again is if Edward came with us."

I was a fighting a losing battle here. I needed to pull out the big guns.

I turned to Edward with a pleading look in my eyes. "Edward please come with us! If you don't I might not make it out alive!"

Edward smiled his crooked grin clearly enjoying this. "Sorry love, my hands are tied. Alice made me promise I wouldn't tag along."

I was shocked. He already made a deal with her? That didn't take long.

I felt like I was fruit at the farmers market.

"Do you people really think you can just trade me around? I am capable of planning my days myself you know! Edward what did she promise you in exchange for me for a day?"

Edward smirked "I get you all to myself tomorrow."

Hold up. Now that was a deal I could live with.

Suddenly, I didn't feel so bad being fruit anymore.

I sighed and groaned trying to waste as much time as possible before Alice took me on a trip to my own personal hell.

She caught on faster than I thought she would.

"Bella, I know your trying to waste time" She tapped her temple "I'm physic remember."

Oh yeah, right.

Never bet against Alice.

Edward kissed the top of my head and was gone in the wink of an eye.

I attempted to plant myself on the couch.

Alice really wasn't lieing when she said she would take drastic meausres.

She picked me up and swung me over her shoulder.

I started screaming and pounding on her back.

"ALICE! PUT ME DOWN"

"Sorry Bella, No can do. You'll just run away."

Okay. Seriously. Why do I even bother anymore?

"Fine Alice I give up. I'll go shopping with you, but will you please put me down?"

"Fine. As long as you promise not to run away."

"Yeah, yeah Scouts honour and all that."

She put me down.

"Thanks"

She grinned "No problem. Can we leave now?"

"Yup, but I'm driving."

"Are you kidding Bella? No way! It'll take all day!"

I got right up in her face.

"Alice. I haven't even had a chance to drive my brand new car yet. It's shiny, sitting in the driveway and it's just screaming 'DRIVE ME'"

I knew that I had finally won something, even though it wasn't big.

We walked outside to my brand new Mercedes and I slid in the driver's side.

The interior was black, the leather buttery, and the sound system waiting to be cranked up to full blast.

My eyes gleamed with pleasure as I turned the car on and revved the engine.

Oh boy, this was gonna be fun.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alice told me to head for Seattle.

We made it to the city limits in record time.

I was right, the entire ride was amazing.

The speed was thrilling.

I could see why the Cullen's like fast cars.

Alice and I were waiting at an intersection when suddenly our favourite song came on the radio.

Four Minutes by Madonna, Justin Timberlake and Timbaland blasted from my top of the line stereo system.

Alice and I were singing along at the top of our lungs.

We didn't notice a two boys in a red Porsche Turbo pull up next to us.

Alice and I were still singing and dancing waiting for the light to turn when we heard them call to us.

"HEY! Girls!"

We turned and faced them.

One had floppy blonde hair and green eyes while the other had brown hair that was buzzed and brown eyes.

They were okay looking, nothing compared to Edward.

Then again, no man can measure up to Edward.

"Nice Car. You girls going anywhere special, like say my house?"

I couldn't help it. It was the most ridiculous pick-up line I had ever heard in my life/after-life.

Alice and I burst out laughing as the light turned green and I slammed on the gas leaving the boys behind in a cloud of dust.

The last thing I saw in my rear view mirror before pulling into the mall parking lot were two boys looking like that had taken a huge hit to their egos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alice and I hit all of her favourite stores.

I wasn't really much help as she kind of just threw stuff at me and charged it with her credit card.

"Oh Bella, I totally forgot sorry! Edward told me to give you this."

She handed me a shiny piece of silver plastic.

Oh man. I have said this so many times before (to myself), but this time I was really going to kill him.

Alice handed me a brand new Platinum American Express Credit Card with 'Isabella Marie Cullen' on it. **(A/N: I actually live in Canada, so I have absolutely no idea what the best credit card out there is. I always hear people talking about that one so I wrote it down. Then again, me living in Canada might not have anything to do with it. I just don't know a lot about credit cards.)**

Alice giggled "Oh Bella, be happy! This is a good thing! Now you and I can go shopping whenever we want!"

I groaned "Alice, I don't want to think about any other day but today. Can we just go home already? I'm getting hungry, and not for anything from the food court."

She sighed "Alright Bella you win we'll go home"

I smiled in triumph.

Then I saw a slow smile creep across her face.

"AFTER, yes after." I gave her a look "Bella, don't give me that look. I just want to go into one more store."

She skipped away into a store and I stomped after her with my eyes on the floor muttering incoherent swear words under breath.

"Bella, don't be rude! Remember, I can hear you!"

I had to resist the urge to be childish and stick out my tongue at her.

My eyes widened as I looked up and saw the name of the store she had gone into.

"ALICE! COME ON! ANYTHING BUT THIS STORE!"

She bypassed giggling and laughed out loud this time

"Bella don't get your panties in a bunch. I just need to pick up a few things for Jasper and I."

Alice skipped further into the store marked "Sexual Pleasures".

My face surely would have been red had I still been human.

Rather than look like an idiot standing outside the store staring at the name, I reluctantly followed after her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

We were finally home.

Home sweet home.

I couldn't wait to see Edward.

I had only been gone for the day and I already missed him.

I flew through the front door barely shutting the car off and the door closed in my wake.

Just as I knew he would be, Edward was there waiting for me.

I reached him and he kissed me like we had been away from each other for a lifetime.

That's what it felt like.

Especially while I was with Alice.

Edward and I were still kissing when Emmett and Rosalie walked by.

He tapped Edward on the shoulder, but Edward didn't seem to notice, he was a little busy.

"Excuse me you too could you get a room?"

Rosalie punched him and he grabbed his arm in pain.

"Ow! Rose that really hurt!"

"That's why I did it Emmett! You don't have to be such a jerk!"

They argued all the way upstairs.

Edward let out a low chuckle.

"Come on love. Let's go upstairs.

He picked me up bridal style, again, and sprinted up the stairs.

This time, I didn't mind so much.

**Tadaaaa! The End. Seriously, that's the end of the story. Thanks for reading.**

**Kidding! I really hope you didn't fall for that because that was a terrible joke. I seriously don't even know why I typed that. Anyway's hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and the next one will be up soon!**

**Ametz**


	8. Chapter 8

**I only received three reviews for the last chapter. I have to admit I was a little disappointed because normally you guys are so good at reviewing. PLEASE REVIEW! On a more positive note, the reviews that I have received have been extremely positive. I'm shocked that people like this so much! I've never really thought of myself as much of a writer but people keep telling me that I do a good job. This is my first story so I never expected people to like it so much! Thanks again to all the people who have reviewed and I hope you continue to review. Without further ado...chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it**

**Chapter 8**

BPOV

**Just a little refresher, even though I posted the last chapter yesterday.**

_Just as I knew he would be, Edward was there waiting for me._

_I reached him and he kissed me like we had been away from each other for a lifetime._

_That's what it felt like._

_Especially while I was with Alice._

_Edward and I were still kissing when Emmett and Rosalie walked by._

_He tapped Edward on the shoulder, but Edward didn't seem to notice, he was a little busy._

"_Excuse me you too could you get a room?"_

_Rosalie punched him and he grabbed his arm in pain._

"_Ow! Rose that really hurt!"_

"_That's why I did it Emmett! You don't have to be such a jerk!"_

_They argued all the way upstairs._

_Edward let out a low chuckle._

"_Come on love. Let's go upstairs._

_He picked me up bridal style, again, and sprinted up the stairs._

_This time, I didn't mind so much._

Edward and I went into his room, closed the door and locked it behind us.

I've had my share of embarrassing interruptions.

I knew the lock definitely came in handy.

I had my back to the door and Edward was pinning me against it with both his arms.

He leaned in about to kiss me but then he stopped and pulled away with a smile playing on his lips.

Oh how I hated it when he teased me like this.

He slowly walked backwards towards the bed his gaze never leaving my eyes.

Ah, hell, I couldn't take it anymore.

I ran towards him flying into his arms and hugging him like there was no tomorrow.

I took a deep breath breathing in his delicious scent.

I kissed his chest and looked up at his face.

He was staring at me intently.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing, it just amazes me that after all this time, you still take my breath away."

I smiled. How sweet was he?

I kissed him passionately and started to unbutton his shirt.

I threw his shirt on the floor without breaking our kiss.

I ran my hands over his sculpted body.

I ran my finger gently along his biceps, down his chest, and finally across his abs.

Oh I was a sucker for his abs.

Edward let out a moan as I finished tracing his upper body.

I laughed. Oh boy it was getting hot in here.

I was leading him towards the bed when someone started pounding on the door.

I groaned and stomped my foot.

Why now of all times?

I stomped over to the door and opened it to find Alice standing there smiling sweetly.

"ALICE! Whatever is so important that you have to pound on my door after I haven't seen my husband for a day, can wait!"

"Nope sorry Bella it can't. I just came to let you know that we will be going on a little trip next week."

I hated that evil gleam in her eye. I was too preoccupied to argue. Edward was raising his eyebrows suggestively at me as he layed down on the bed still shirtless.

"Fine, Fine Alice whatever you want! But why of all times would you ask right now?"

She laughed "Oh Bella, the easiest time to get you to agree to something is when your sex drive is in full force."

I huffed. God this girl was good.

"Alright Alice I get it! Now goodbye!"

I slammed the door in her face and locked it.

I sighed as I turned around.

Edward was still on the bed smiling at me.

I couldn't help but smile back, he was just so handsome.

I sprinted towards the bed and landed, for once in my life, gracefully on top of it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I was lying against Edward's chest thinking about everything as the sun rose outside.

I was thinking about our encounter with the Volturi, my marriage to Edward, and most importantly my change into a vampire.

Edward kissed the top of my head "Bella, tell me what you're thinking."

I lifted my head up to meet his face "Trust me Edward. You don't want to know what's going on in my head right now" I said wryly.

He chuckled "Silly Bella. I'll always want to know what goes on in your head.

I smiled and kissed him on the lips.

The kiss lingered and I smiled as we broke apart.

My eyes flashed as suddenly I had a great idea.

Edward saw my face "What?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just going to go get ready. We need to go hunting, I'm starving!"

He nodded "Hunting, that's a good idea; we haven't been since your first time."

I got up from the bed and as gracefully as I could, waltzed into the bathroom.

I turned the tap on for the bath and waited while it filled up.

While it filled, I lit candles and poured some bubble bath into the water.

I grinned to myself mischievously as I stripped and climbed into the tub.

It was overflowing with foam. I might have overdone it on the bubble bath a bit.

I immersed myself in bubbles and called out "Oh Edward, could you come in here for a second? I've got something to show you" in my best seductress voice.

The seductress voice was never my thing, but still Edward came.

Edward entered the bathroom with a confused look on his face.

He took in the scene around him and his jaw dropped.

I looked at him innocently "Edward, I'm so lonely in here. Do you think you could join me?"

He grinned "I think I might be able to help you out."

He stripped and joined me in the tub.

I picked a bunch of foam up and blew it in his face.

He looked at me with a bewildered expression.

I burst out laughing.

"What was that for?"

The comment only caused me to break out into further giggles.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After our bath together, Edward and I exited the bathroom and I walked into the closet to get dressed for hunting.

It was getting a bit colder outside so I stuck with jeans, a long sleeved brown shirt, a black vest, and brown wedge boots. **(A/N: Pictures can be seen in my profile as well as a picture of Bella's car.)**

Once I was ready Edward and I trudged downstairs.

"Is anyone else coming with us?"

He flashed me another dazzling grin "Nope, it's just you and me today."

I looked at him annoyed. "You really need to stop doing that. It gives you a really unfair advantage."

He looked at me confused again "Doing what?"

"Dazzling me"

He threw his head back and laughed as he led me out the back door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hunting wasn't really different from the last time I did it.

I found one grizzly this time, which disappointed me but I tried some other stuff too.

I tried fox, caribou, and Edward's favourite mountain lion.

They just couldn't measure up to the taste of a grizzly.

Edward and I were out pretty much all day.

We wandered back to the house some time after dark.

Once again, everyone was gathered in the living room.

I sighed as Edward and I settled down on one of the couches.

I snuggled up to him as Emmett popped in a movie for all of us to watch.

I didn't recognize the title, but I was so comfortable in Edward's arms.

Then the doorbell rang.

**End of chapter. Sorry I know it's a cliffy but if you review I'll add more. **

**Come on people. I'm not that mean. Here's the rest of the chapter.**

I sighed and grumbled as I slowly got up to answer the door.

It was late, who could it be?

No one else seemed at all eager to get up so it was all me.

I wandered over to the door.

Just before I opened it I caught a whiff on an unfamiliar scent that wasn't all that pleasant.

I gasped as I opened the door.

"Bella?"

**Okay this is really the end of the chapter. Don't hate me! I really hope you didn't fall for the end of chapter thing again. It's a really terrible joke and yet still a fun way to torture people. I know it ends in a cliffy and the chapter was a lot of fluff, but it was a necessary filler in between chapters. Hope you enjoyed it. Please please please review! Thanks!**

**Ametz**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, guys over 2200 hits! That totally shocked me when I checked that! Also I received a lot of great reviews for the last chapter; I'm very grateful for that, thank you! I'm so happy with the number of hits and reviews I have received! Thanks so much to all the people who have been reviewing. I've had quite a few people trying to guess who was at the door. I didn't say anything but I guess you'll just have to read and find out! Enjoy Chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Twilight**

**Chapter 9**

BPOV

_I sighed and grumbled as I slowly got up to answer the door._

_It was late, who could it be?_

_No one else seemed at all eager to get up so it was all me._

_I wandered over to the door._

_Just before I opened it I caught a whiff on an unfamiliar scent that wasn't all that pleasant._

_I gasped as I opened the door._

"_Bella?"_

My mind was reeling. What the heck was he doing here? He shouldn't be here. Why is he here?

I tried to take deep breaths but when I inhaled I gagged. He smelled disgusting. So I just held my breath.

"Bells, you look so different!"

I couldn't let him get to me. Not know. Not after everything I've been through to stay with Edward.

I tried my best to put a cold look on my face.

"Why are you here Jacob?"

"Bella, I came to see you, aren't you happy to see me?"

I wasn't. I hated him for what he did to me. He could have been the better person and should up to my wedding. He didn't and I couldn't forgive him for it.

"Jacob, what makes you think I want to see you after what you did to me? You didn't show up to my wedding so why, after you hurt me, would you think I would want to see you?"

The look on his face was indescribable. It was a mix of confusion, and hurt.

It hurt me to see him like that but I couldn't give in. Not now.

He collected himself and looked down at my face. Another reason why I hated him.

He was too damn tall. I had to stand on my tippy toes just to reach his shoulder.

"Bella, I'm sorry for not showing up at your wedding. You can't hold that against me. I was still suffering after you broke my heart. I just needed time to forgive you and understand why you chose that lee- I mean Edward, instead of me."

I couldn't believe my ears, this boy was damn selfish.

"Jacob do you think that it was easy for me to choose between you two? That was the hardest decision I've ever had to make in my life. Your heart wasn't the only one that was broken. I've just mended mine so I'd appreciate it if you stayed away from my husband, my family, and most of all me." My voice cracked as I said this.

It broke my heart all over again, but it needed to be done.

I couldn't look at his face as he registered what I was saying.

"Is that really what you want Bella?" His voice was pained and so was his expression.

"Yes Jake, that's really what I want. Please don't make this harder than it has to be. Just stay away from me and stay out of my life. You'll move on eventually, it might not be easy and it will take time, but you'll find someone that'll be perfect for you."

He nodded. "Then just let me say goodbye properly."

Before I knew what he was doing, he grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me hard on the lips.

It was disgusting. He hands felt like fire on my cheeks and the smell was so vile I swear I was going to throw up right then and there.

I shoved him away and he stumbled back and smiled.

"Jeez Bella, you really are getting strong."

I couldn't keep the look of fury off my face and the venom in my voice.

"JACOB WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? I'M MARRIED! YOU CAN'T KISS ME LIKE THAT! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE AND STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

I heard a loud snarl from behind me and I saw a very angry looking Edward. He even frightened me, even though I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

"Edward!"

I ran to his arms and he hugged me tightly. He kissed my head and wrinkled his nose.

"Bella, no offense but you smell absolutely disgusting right now."

Oh right, I had dog scent on me.

"Sorry" I muttered.

Edward wasn't paying attention anymore.

His eyes were locked with Jacob's.

He pushed me aside gently and walked forward.

They were circling each other know and everyone else had come out of the living room.

"What makes you think you can come to _my_ house, and kiss _my _wife without her permission?"

Jacob smirked "What's wrong blood sucker? Scared of a little competition?"

"I'm not scared of you if that's what your implying _dog_" Edward snarled.

Carlisle stepped in at this point speaking quickly in Edward's ear in a low tone.

"Edward now is not the time."

"Carlisle I need to finish this once and for all. He had put Bella and I through enough and it needs to stop now."

Jacob just stood there smirking as Carlisle and Edward continued to talk in hushed tones.

Oh he made me so mad. I just wanted to go over there and slap that smirk off his face, which is exactly what I did.

I stormed over and slapped his face hard.

He looked at me shocked as did everyone else in the room.

"Jacob, you need to leave." I glared at him "Now"

His mouth was still open in shock as he slowly walked towards the door.

He reached the doorway and turned around to face me.

It almost broke my heart again as I saw his face as he spoke.

He had a tear sliding down his cheek as he spoke "Goodbye Bella"

I could feel my eyes welling up at the sight of him.

I needed to keep my composure until he left.

I took a deep breath only to be met by the disgusting smell again.

"Goodbye Jake."

The door slammed and I turned around to face everyone else.

Everyone was still in shock at what I had done, I was too.

I couldn't believe it; my body had acted with a mind of its own.

Edward walked slowly to me and engulfed me in a huge hug.

I could feel him restraining a bit because of the smell.

I couldn't blame him I smelt awful.

I needed to cry, hard, but I wouldn't do it while everyone was around me.

I knew how much Edward hated Jacob and there was no predicting what he would do if he saw how much that scene had hurt me.

They all looked incredibly worried at the sight of me and were waiting for me to crack at any moment.

"I'm going to go take a shower" I whispered softly.

Everyone nodded not taking there as off me as I trudged up the stairs keeping my composure as best I could.

My eyes betrayed me as a tear slid down my cheek.

I quickly wiped it away hoping that no one saw it, but it was obvious that they did.

They were still all staring at me.

I made to the bathroom without letting another tear out and stripped quickly.

I entered the hot water and let is loosen my tense muscles.

That's when I let go.

I don't know how long I was there, sobbing.

They were loud really loud; I must have been there for at least an hour just trying to forget Jacob. I cried at the thought of his warm body next to mine. I cried when I thought how much I hurt him when I chose Edward over him. I cried when I thought that I had just lost my best friend. I cried when I thought that a piece of my heart would always belong to him.

After a while I used my favourite strawberry shampoo and body wash to cheer myself up. It didn't work.

I climbed out of the shower and dried off quickly.

I dressed in the comfiest sweats I owned.

I didn't really care what Alice thought right now, I needed to be comfortable; it was going to be a long night.

I stumbled out of the bathroom.

Edward was there by the fireplace.

I curled up in his arms and he stroked my hair and whispered soothing words in my ear as I continued to sob.

He was so supportive.

Tomorrow would be better; I knew that for a fact.

I knew it because things couldn't possibly get any worse.

**Jacob's Point of View**

I couldn't believe she just rejected me like that.

I went to apologize and all she did was slap me.

Was that really necessary?

I missed her, and it broke my heart to see the look on her face as she told me to get out and never come back again.

She looked so beautiful as a vampire, but she smelled disgusting.

She was still and always would be my Bella.

Okay, I admit it, I shouldn't have kissed her, but I couldn't help myself.

She's the one for me, but I guess she doesn't see me like that.

I would get over it wouldn't I?

I'm not sure, my heart was pretty shattered.

I started to shudder and burst into a run in my wolf form.

I ran and ran, hoping to get the thought of her beautiful face out of my mind.

**Tadahh! Okay I know this is kind of an emo chapter, but it was necessary. Sorry to all you Jacob lovers but I'm a true Edward lover. I could have done much worse things to Jacob, believe me. Anyways a lot of you guessed it was Jacob at the door and you were right so congrats! I was originally going to make it some random character to throw you all off, but it didn't fit with the vibe of the story so I hope you enjoyed this anyway. PLEASE REVIEW! I will update soon, thanks!**

**Ametz**


	10. Chapter 10

**I received a ton of reviews for the last chapter. Thank you guys so much! It was great to hear all of your opinions. I'd like to say a special thank you to FirenIcewillSuffice. You really helped me examine the small details in the story with your comments, and I appreciate that a lot. Please continue to review! Just to clear up some confusion in the last chapter, in my world vampires can cry, they just cry tears of venom. Bella slapped Jake because she was mad at him for several things including kissing her, and not coming to her wedding. I guess I should have made that more clear, sorry! Hope that clears up any confusion. Anyways here is chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me!**

**Chapter 10**

BPOV

I didn't really register the next couple of days.

I didn't really go out except to hunt. Edward and I haven't talked about what happened. I haven't really talked to anyone much for the rest of the week.

I felt terrible for acting the way I did, but I couldn't pull myself out of it.

I knew everyone was watching me very closely but I didn't really give it a second thought.

They cared about me and I could tell that they were worried; heck I was worried about myself.

I thought a lot about what was happening and I knew I had to get over it.

Not just for me but for Edward too. I could tell he was beating himself up and blaming himself for the way I was acting.

It wasn't fair that he always did that, this was my problem.

It was Sunday night and I was slowly pulling out of my slump.

It still bothered me, but I was trying not to let it show when I went to talk to Edward.

He was sitting by the fireplace in our room reading another book.

He looked so handsome; I just stood there in the shadows, watching him while he read. He didn't even notice and he looked so serene.

It's almost like he felt my presence because he looked up and his peaceful face immediately changed to one of concern, hurt and worry.

"Bella?"

I stepped out of the shadows "I'm here Edward"

I walked out and sat beside him and curled up in his arms.

I felt so safe, I didn't want to move. He always made me feel this way; I knew he would always protect me.

He kissed the top of my head

I sighed ready to say what I had come to say. I had practiced before I came and sat down, just to make sure I said it all right. I didn't want to cause him anymore pain, he'd been through enough.

I sat up and looked at his face. He quickly realized I wanted to talk and close his book.

He took both my hands in his and faced me.

I took a deep breath. "Edward, I just wanted to apologize for the way I have been acting the past couple of days. It's been really unfair to you because I was acting rude shutting you out. I just didn't want to put you through what I was trying to get over. It just hit me hard that I might not ever see him again. I just needed to realize that and I've done that, and now I'm ready to move on."

Edward looked relieved. "Bella, I hope you know that I will never hold this against you. I know Jacob and I have" he grimaced "our differences in the past but I know that it hurt you to let him go, and when you're in pain, it hurts me. I just want you to be happy, and I don't blame you for being upset. I hope you know that."

I smiled, he could always make me feel better, and he was so sweet.

"If I didn't before, I do now" He pulled me into a hug and I squeezed him tight, not wanting to let go.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"I love you"

He pulled back and kissed me on the lips.

I smiled as I pulled back, feeling a lot better.

He chuckled "I love you too"

* * *

The next day I felt a lot better.

Everyone in the house could tell that I had a major attitude change.

They all started smiling at me again, especially Alice.

When I came downstairs on Monday morning she squealed and hugged me.

I laughed and hugged her back.

She pulled back and looked at me "I missed you Bella"

I smiled "I missed you too Alice."

I laughed and we went into the kitchen.

Esme and Carlisle were standing there talking as we entered.

Edward was still upstairs taking a shower, which was a very tempting thought but I decided against it. I needed to apologize to my family first.

Esme looked over as Alice and I walked in and her face lit up.

"Bella, I'm glad to see that you're feeling better."

"Thanks Esme, but first of all I just wanted to apologize for my behaviour. You have been nothing but nice to me since I joined your family and it was rude for me to act the way I did."

Esme came over hugged me "Oh Bella, don't worry about it it's completely understandable."

I smiled, she really felt like my mom.

I went over and hugged Carlisle next and he smiled at me as well. "Yes Bella, we dealt with Edward being moody for 100 years before he found you, I'm sure we would have been fine even if you chose to be moody for another couple of days." His eyes were twinkling and I had to laugh.

Alice snorted and started to laugh as well. I heard her mutter under her breath "Except Edward was a hell of a lot worse."

I heard that and we both burst out laughing as Carlisle and Esme just smiled at us and continued talking.

We walked out of the kitchen to go sit down and talk when Carlisle called out to me. "Oh Bella, if you're not busy today, I was hoping that maybe you and I could study the extent of your powers."

I smiled and nodded "That sounds like a plan Carlisle! But I do have to hunt, I haven't been in a while and I'm getting hungry." I rubbed my stomach as it rumbled yet again.

"Sure Bella, we'll start once you come back."

Alice and I sat in the living room and talked until Edward came downstairs.

I sprang up as he entered the room and he pulled me into a tight embrace.

He kissed me and I kissed him back. I just couldn't get enough of him. It went on for a couple minutes before Alice cleared her throat.

"Ahem, excuse me you two, but if we don't go hunting soon, you won't be able to cover up the black circles under Bella's eyes at all."

We both laughed and followed Alice out the back door.

* * *

After we came back from hunting, I set off to find Carlisle.

I had told him what Carlisle wanted to do while we were out hunting and he said that I should go alone and if Carlisle wanted me to test my powers on him he would be there.

He kissed me before disappearing into the living room.

I went up to Carlisle's study and knocked on the door.

"Come in"

I entered and found Carlisle sitting at his desk.

"Ah Bella. Did you have a nice meal?" He said as he got up from his desk and walked towards me.

I smiled "Yup! It was delicious."

He laughed and exited the door into the hallway.

I was confused but I decided not to ask questions so I followed him down the stairs into the living room where everyone else was sitting.

"Uh Carlisle?"

He turned around "Yes Bella?"

"Why is everyone else here?"

Emmett laughed "Glad to see you're feeling better Bells." He winked at me.

"Well Bella, if were truly going to test your powers, then you need to be in the close vicinity of the people who have powers."

Great. Everyone was here to watch me make an idiot of myself while I tried to control my powers.

If I messed up, Emmett will never let me live it down. I just have to focus.

"Okay Bella, we'll start off with something easy." I nodded "Okay, open up your mind to Edward and read his thoughts."

"Okay" That was easy enough; at least I already knew how to do that.

I opened up my mind and concentrated on clearing my head of all voices but Edwards.

_Hello Bella. I told you this would be easy. I love you and I'm looking forward to tonight because I've missed you._

I laughed as Edward wiggled his eyebrows at me. Everyone looked between Edward and me as we were both laughing.

"Okay Carlisle, I can do that...what's next?"

"Well Bella, since we haven't tried this yet, I want you to try to use Jasper's power."

Jasper looked up surprised "I didn't know I was taking part in this activity."

Emmett turned to him "Oh shut up Jasper. All you have to do is sit there while Bella stares at you with her beady little crimson eyes trying to steal your power."

Rosalie punched him hard. I swear I heard an echo.

Emmett cried out in pain "OW! Rose stop doing that! It really hurts!"

Everyone started to laugh at the look on Emmett's face.

Carlisle stepped in "Alright, Bella concentrate and see if you can calm Emmett down."

I focused in on Emmett. It's like I could feel heat in the form of anger. I thought about calm and happy things, and the heat eventually cooled down.

I looked back at Carlisle "Did it work?"

"I'm not sure" he turned to Emmett "Emmett? Do you feel calmer?"

Emmett looked shocked "Actually yeah. Not bad Bells!"

I smiled, so far so good.

"Okay Bella this time, I'm not going to tell you the emotion I want you to do. You pick one and we'll see if it works."

I nodded and I got an idea and a smile crept across my face.

I concentrated on everyone in the room. It was more difficult because I had to distribute the energy to seven people instead of one.

I focused on the emotion lust and immediately everyone turned to their spouse and furiously started kissing them passionately. I laughed so hard, but was stopped because Edward, who was still under my control, came up to me and started to kiss me.

After a couple of minutes I let everyone go. I would have let them go sooner, but I was enjoying Edward too much.

I fell on the ground I was laughing so hard.

I had seven pairs of eyes glaring at me and some very hostile emotions coming off of everyone as I rolled on the floor in hysterics.

Eventually, after I calmed everyone down and thought of funny things, they started to laugh with me.

I released everyone from my mind and Carlisle turned to me.

"Okay Bella, that was very good. I think we understand that you power is a big responsibility. It's not something that you should take lightly."

Oh, well way to bring down the mood Carlisle. "Okay, Carlisle I'll be careful I promise."

And with that, everyone sat down on the couches and went back to what they were doing before Carlisle and I entered the room.

As for Edward and I, we went upstairs to our room and locked the door.

**Yay! I hope you liked it. I couldn't resist letting Bella have a little fun with her power at the end there. Please review and I'll put the next chapter up soon!**

**Ametz**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back! I was having a tough time there for a couple of days so I want to first of all say sorry. Second of all I want to say thank you guys so much! You were so helpful and understanding of my writers block. I understand that some of you guys are writers too so you know how I felt and how frustrating it can be. I received some great suggestions, but I would like to thank FirenIcewillSuffice. You gave me the main idea of my new plot outline so thank you! Next I'd like the thank MeganAmberCullen! She has been so supportive and become my new friend lol! Anyways, I have outline the rest of the story so there should be no more long writers block patches. Enjoy the real Chapter 11!**

**Disclaimer: Maybe if I save a ton of money I can buy it, but that will take a really long time. As for now, I still don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 11**

BPOV

Summer was almost over. I couldn't believe how time flies like that. I had been a vampire for almost three months.

Looking back on the summer, I realized how quickly things changed, and how different everything was.

I had now become a member of the family I was so curious about on my first day in Forks. People would look at me like that. It was a weird feeling.

When you think about it, living for eternity. What a crazy thought.

You'll be around when the sun burns out; you'll be around when species die off. You'll be around the day they discover so many things that we can't even dream about right now.

To be honest, I'm petrified. I have no idea what to expect. My whole life was put into perspective after becoming a vampire.

When you can live forever, what do you live for?

I needed something to keep myself busy. I was not even going to consider going to high school again.

I just came out of it; there was no way I'm going back that quick. High school is to be endured not enjoyed.

I thought about all night long. I thought about it while I sat in Edward's arms, just listening to a beautiful CD he had just bought.

He must have sensed I was thinking about something important or he would know what I was thinking about.

Now, I generally keep my mind open to him when I'm not thinking about important stuff. It also helps me tame the six other voices in my head.

How can you think properly when you have six other people's thoughts in your head?

I give Edward major credit because if he wasn't there to share the load with me, I think I might have gone crazy.

I turned around in Edward's arms and faced him.

"Edward?" I obviously would have said more, but how the heck was I going to say this without getting a big "I told you so" from Edward?

"Yes love?"

"I've been thinking a lot about the summer and my change and...eternity."

I had a serious look on my face and he clued in that this was important.

He smiled "Eternity is an awfully long time when you think about it isn't it?"

I nodded "Yes it is. And it scares me how long it is"

"Bella, don't be afraid. You and I will always be together. You'll get used to the fact that were both going to live forever. It might be an overwhelming thought right now, but as long as you don't wallow in it, it'll pass."

He pulled me into a tight hug and I squeezed him back.

He never ceased to make me feel better at all times.

I sat back and looked him deep in the eyes. "Since forever is such a long time, I was thinking we might need to do something to occupy ourselves. You know, to make time pass quicker than just sitting around here for the rest of our lives."

"I agree. But please you tell me you don't want to go back to high school. I've had enough high schools to last me a century"

I laughed "No, believe me no high schools for either of us for at least ten years! I've had enough high school for a long time and I only went once."

"Lucky you"

We both smiled and I was about to tell him what I wanted to do when Alice burst through the door.

"Alice! Doesn't anyone in this house ever bother to knock anymore?"

She grinned "Barging in like that is way more fun than knocking and waiting for you slow pokes to open the door. Oh, and by the way Bella, I totally love that plan! Jasper and I want to come with you guys, it's gonna be so much fun!" She squealed.

"Alice, will you calm down! I haven't even told Edward where I want to go yet. How do you even know he's going to agree to it?"

"Duh Bella, I'm psychic not stupid."

Oh right she had a vision. She is going to ruin every surprise for the rest of, well, eternity. There's that word again.

"Alice, we'll come talk to you once I tell Edward what's going on, okay?"

"Fine" she huffed and stomped out of our room slamming the door behind her.

"Now as I was saying..." Edward has an amused expression on his face.

I groaned I knew that look "Edward, please don't tell me you read her mind and you know what I was going to say! I wanted it to be a surprise!"

He chuckled "No unfortunately Alice was too busy translating Romeo and Juliet into Latin to reveal what she saw in her vision."

I sighed "Okay good. Will you pay attention so I can tell you what I was going to say?"

I was beginning to get extremely frustrated. I just wanted to tell him and get it off my chest.

"Alright Bella, talk to me"

"Okay so as I was saying, we need something to occupy some time, so I was thinking maybe we could go to university. You know somewhere not far from here, where we both got accepted. Like maybe the University of Alaska."

Edward's face lit up. It reminded me of the look on his face when I finally agreed to marry him.

"Bella! That's an amazing idea! I would love to go to university! I'm glad you're taking your education seriously."

I laughed "Me too Edward. And by the sounds of it, Alice and Jasper want to come too."

I was happy that he didn't try to say I told you so. He always wanted me to go to university, and now I was going, with him. As long as he was there, I would be okay for a couple of years.

Edward still had a big smile on his face as he hugged me and pulled me into a passionate lip lock.

We were still kissing and making our way towards the bed when Emmett burst through the door.

Edward and I jumped apart as Emmett stood there smirking.

I stomped my foot "Damn it Emmett! You know there's this thing called knocking that really comes in handy at times right about now."

Emmett laughed and I saw Edward suppressing a smile.

Emmett wrapped me in a huge hug. "I'm sorry Bella. I guess I have to get used to knocking when we all go to UNIVERSITY!"

He let go of me and Edward and I burst into laughter as Emmett ripped off his sweater to reveal a t-shirt that read University of Alaska Anchorage in bright gold letters.

I could never stay mad at Emmett; it was too hard when he made you laugh every time he was in the room.

Rosalie was standing in the doorway trying to look pissed off at Emmett but she couldn't help bursting into laughter with the rest of us.

Once we all stopped laughing I hugged Emmett. "I forgive you Emmett. It's pretty much impossible to stay mad at you when you do something like that."

Emmett grinned devilishly as I hugged Rose. "So I take it you guys are joining us at university?"

Rose smiled and nodded "Of course Bella. We can't pass up the opportunity to go to school _again._"

I laughed; I don't know how they stood so much school. There was only so much school you could take in a lifetime before exploding.

Edward kissed me hair "Speaking of university, I should go speak to Carlisle so he can arrange tuition, admission for those four, and living arrangements."

I nodded "Alright, I guess I'll see you later."

Edward smiled at me before walking out of the room.

"Edward wait!"

He poked his head back in the room. "Yes love?"

"I'm only going on one exception."

"You name it"

"Were taking my car. AND I get to drive!"

Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward laughed "Of course Bella, anything you want."

I was a bit speechless. "Jeez, if I had known you were going to cave that easily I would have asked for other stuff too" I grumbled.

Rosalie snorted as Emmett and Edward started laughing. She looked at me with pity "Its okay Bella, you'll get better at asking for what you want."

I had to smile. Rosalie was acting more like a sister to me every day.

Alice ran in and with a huge grin on her face.

"Guys, I had a vision of our house near campus, its freaking amazing! Carlisle and Esme are going to do such a good job prepping it for us."

I went over and hugged Alice. I pulled Rosalie into it so it was all three of us.

We were giggling as we started to plan leaving and packing. Alice screamed at me and Rose "OH! WE ARE SO GOING SHOPPING TOMORROW!"

I groaned "NO! Alice please!"

Emmett slung an arm around my shoulders "Don't even bother trying to fight it the inevitable Bella. It's already a done deal. Look at them, it's two against one. I'm sure if they wanted to they could wrestle you in the car by force."

I glared back at him "Wow, Emmett inevitable! That's a big word for you!" I teased.

Emmett looked back at me with an expression of mock hurt. "Ouch Bella, that hurt. You don't insult family like that."

I smiled as he pulled me into yet another big hug.

His booming voice could probably be heard in Canada "WHO CARES? WERE GOING TO UNIVERSITY!"

**Yay! I couldn't resist putting the movie catch phrase at the beginning. (In case you didn't clue in it's the part that says "When you can live forever, what do you live for?") Also, Stephenie's own words "High school isn't supposed to be enjoyed. It is to be endured. College is fun!" So what did you guys think of my new plot? Obviously this isn't it and I have a few surprises up my sleeve, but please tell me what you think. Since I no longer have writers block, a new chapter should be up on Sunday. Please Review!**

**Ametz :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Everybody! So, I hope you all enjoyed the beginning of my new plot outline! I received a couple reviews but not that many. It doesn't have to be long just a few words saying whether you like it or not. Please review when you're done reading this chapter! Enough of my paranoid author's note...enjoy Chapter 12!**

**Disclaimer: YES! I do own Twilight (gets smacked on the back of the head) Okay I lied, I don't!**

**Chapter 12**

BPOV

I was in our room, at the top of the stairs. The one with the walls of windows watching the sunrise with Edward. We were lounging on the couch my head was in Edward's lap as he played with my hair and I looked out at the brightening horizon.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"How do you think people will react to us when we go to university?"

"Well obviously Bella there going to bow down at our feet and declare us their saviours!"

I punched him and he recoiled back "Edward! I'm serious!"

"Ow, Bella that actually really hurt!"

My face lit up "Really?" I hadn't punched him since I became a vampire and I guess my newborn strength comes in handy sometimes.

"Well at least it has an effect on you now!"

He laughed and kissed my head "Come on we have to go pack, and you have to get ready for your shopping trip with Alice and Rosalie."

I groaned "Please Edward, don't make me go! Can't you make up an excuse? I'd rather pack all of our stuff by myself then go on a shopping trip with Alice and Rose!"

Edward laughed again and he had an evil glint in his eyes "Sorry love, that's my job. I have strict orders from Alice."

I glared at him "She's paying you off isn't she?"

He attempted to put a serious look on his face as he shook his head, but I knew he was lying.

I sighed "Fine Edward, don't bother telling me the truth but if I don't come back alive then I blame you!"

He smiled "Somehow, I think you'll survive"

I stomped out of the room and down the stairs leaving a very happy Edward in my wake.

* * *

I tried to drag out my shower as much as possible but after half an hour Alice barged in the bathroom, yanked my out of the shower, dried me off herself and shoved clothes in my face.

I gave up trying to stall and accepted the fact that I was going to have to endure this shopping trip.

I put on the clothes Alice threw at me and looked at myself in the mirror. I was still getting used to my appearance as a vampire.

I was wearing blue jeans with a beige tank top underneath a white jacket. The jacket had a brown belt around the waist. I was wearing brown peep toe heels that matched the belt, which I was not happy about at all because me and heels equalled disaster. I wasn't in the mood to argue though.

Alice was wearing dark wash boot cut jeans with a black tunic that fell and was tight just below her hips. She was wearing a silver belt and a silver necklace overtop of her tunic and black pumps.

She brushed and blow dried my hair put some makeup on my face and then we were ready. I have to admit, I looked good!

I walked out of the bathroom to see Rosalie sitting there waiting. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a red tang top overtop. She had a black belt around her waist and black pumps, like Alice's on her feet.

She got up in a huff "Are we ready now?"

Alice and I nodded and we proceeded to make our way downstairs.

Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were in the living room playing video games which annoyed me because Edward said he was going to pack.

"Edward, I thought you were going to pack?"

"All done love. I did it while you were getting ready, didn't you see the suitcases and boxes while you were up there?"

He was done already? I forgot about the whole vampire speed thing, which was extremely convenient...for him.

"Edward, are you sure you're done, because I really think I should stay back and help."

Alice glared at me "Don't even think about it Bella, your coming shopping!"

She grabbed my arm and I managed to blow Edward a kiss before she dragged me out to the garage where Rosalie was waiting in her BMW.

I jumped in the back and crossed my arms. "Alice, I don't understand why you must drag me on these shopping trips when you know I hate it so much!"

"It's simple Bella. I'm still hoping that some of my excellent taste might rub off on you, but I'm pretty disappointed so far."

I glared at her and we didn't talk for the rest of the drive to the mall.

* * *

We arrived at the mall and Rosalie and Alice immediately headed the same direction.

I stomped after them while still trying to maintain my balance on my heels. It was surprisingly easy with the grace of a vampire.

I passed a group of teenage boys on my way after Rose and Alice. They whistled at me and were gaping with their mouths wide open. I mean come on, how obvious can you get? I was married for Pete's sake!

I scowled at them as I passed and they quickly turned away at my gaze.

I finally caught up with Rose and Alice in Victoria's Secret.

Alice saw my face and turned to me "Bella, chill out. Loosen up and have some fun!"

She started dancing and jumping around to the music that was playing over the sound system in the store.

People were looking in awe at her as they passed by but Rose and I just stood there laughing.

Alice finally ended her dance routine and payed for her stuff quickly.

She turned to me as soon as we were outside of the store. "Bella, will you promise me that you'll try and have fun?"

I sighed; I might as well try to make this trip worth my while. "Alright Alice, I'll try, but I'm not making any promises!"

"YAY!" she hugged me and then she grabbed one of my arms and Rosalie grabbed the other as they pulled towards more stores.

* * *

We were finally done our shopping trip and headed home. The shopping trip wasn't as bad as it could have been, and I actually had fun, but now I was just ready to go home.

Not only had Alice and Rosalie bought clothes for university for them, but they had bought clothes for me AND new furniture for our house that was "amazing" according to Alice.

I loved Alice and Rosalie but I was ready to just be back in Edward's arms for one time before we left for university tonight.

Anchorage was quite a ways away from where we lived in Alaska so we had to leave tonight to be there by tomorrow.

As we dragged our purchases through the garage door we saw the front hall filled with boxes and suitcases.

I didn't care about all that stuff, I just wanted my Edward.

"Edward?" I called.

I checked the living room and in the kitchen but he was nowhere to be found. I was about to make my way up to our room when I felt Edward's arms encircle my waist.

I turned around with a big grin on my face but Edward didn't even see it before his lips were on mine.

It's amazing to see how much I missed him even after one day. We continued to kiss as Alice and Rosalie came in with the rest of their stuff from the garage.

"Bella, can you stop making out with my brother long enough to get your stuff together? We have to leave in an hour!"

I pulled away from Edward and lead him upstairs not even acknowledging what Alice had said.

Just before I slammed the door I heard her grumble "Jeez she's got all of eternity with him, the least she could do is say "Okay" or "Sure"" I laughed and I turned the lock behind me.

Edward came and put his hands on either side of my face as he kissed me passionately.

I ran and took a running leap on the bed. Edward followed soon after and I started to unbutton his shirt.

He pulled me into a tight embrace "I missed you Bella."

I smiled "I missed you too Edward, but if we don't hurry, then were going to have to leave before we want to get up." I winked at him as he helped me unbutton the rest of his shirt.

It landed on the floor in a heap and I laughed again as Edward pulled me down onto him.

* * *

It was an hour later and we were all packed up and ready to leave.

The boys were packing all of our stuff into the cars, but even then it still wouldn't fit.

Alice and Rosalie had so much stuff some of it had to be shipped to the university.

Mine and Edward's stuff however, we managed to fit in the trunk and the backseat of my Mercedes.

I hugged Esme tightly, it had to last me a while.

She pulled back and smiled "We'll see you soon, don't worry!"

I smiled as I wiped away a venomous tear from my cheek. She really had become my mom.

I hugged Carlisle next, but it wasn't as emotional this time.

As everyone else hugged Carlisle and Esme I hugged Edward. I was happy that we were going to university, but I was going to miss this house and Carlisle and Esme.

Emmett was the last one to finish hugging his parents. "Alright, let's hit the road Cullen's. WERE GOING TO UNIVERSITY!" He started whooping and ran out the door to his jeep.

We laughed and all followed him. Esme and Carlisle stood on the front porch as Edward and I climbed into my Mercedes.

Alice and Jasper piled into Alice's 911 Turbo, and Rosalie joined Emmett in his jeep.

We honked and yelled goodbye as we pulled out onto the road and caught our last glimpse of Carlisle and Esme.

**Okay so what did you think? I know its fluff right now, but trust me it's necessary for the plot development, and I promise that some good stuff is coming in the next couple of chapters. Bella, Alice, and Rosalie's shopping outfits are on my profile if you want to see what they look like. PLEASE REVIEW! Until next time dear readers,**

**Ametz :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello dear readers! I got some great reviews for the last chapter so thank you! I assure you, I am truly thankful for each and every one of you who review these chapters! Plus, I have noticed that my story has received more than 5320 hits! Also, it's just short of 100 reviews! This chapter is dedicated to my best friend! Haley, this one's for you :). Enough of my happiness, I have typed this chapter and you shall read it!**

**Disclaimer: Me: Oh look a shooting star, I better make a wish! I wish I owned Twilight!**

**The Sky: No.**

**Me: Oh...that sucks**

**Chapter 13**

BPOV

We arrived in Anchorage early the next morning.

Let me tell you, when you can't sleep, and you have to drive all night, it's a little...boring.

Edward and I traded spots driving about half way through the trip so I could have a break even thought I wasn't tired.

I was now in the passenger seat as we pulled up to a beautiful house, well not a house, a mansion.

Why the Cullen's think we need a huge house for six people, I'll never know, but they houses they pick are always gorgeous so I wasn't all that mad.

We all got out and unloaded our stuff from all the cars.

Edward went up to the front door pulling a key out of his pocket as he went and inserted into the lock on the giant front door.

Again, what's with the obsession with large front doors?

Edward swung the door open and I followed him inside. I don't know how long it was going to take me to get used to these giant mansions because my jaw dropped again. The house was gorgeous.

Everyone laughed at my expression as they passed by me to check out the house and bring all our stuff inside.

It was already fully furnished and looked like it had cost a ton of money.

The front hallway opened up to a living room which eventually merged into the kitchen.

The living room was massive with white couches that had colourful pillows on them. A large plasma TV hung on the wall and a cabinet full of DVD's and video games stood beside it.

If you had your back to the wall with the TV, you could see the dining room. The dining room was a crevice in the wall which was all windows. The dining room was a table surrounded by a U-shaped white couch with more colourful pillows. You could see the vast green forest if you sat in the dining room and looked out the various windows.

From the living room, I walked into the kitchen. The kitchen was very modern, as was the rest of the house. It had sleek black floors with matching cabinets. The appliances were stainless steel. The drawers underneath the sink were a dark wood that matched the outside of the house. In the middle of the kitchen there stood a black island.

Edward tried to sneak up behind me but I heard him and whirled around.

My eyes were still wide with shock "Edward, this house is amazing!"

He laughed "Bella, you say that every time we move to a new house."

"Well sorry, but it's true!" He flashed me his crooked grin that made my heart melt and pulled me into a big hug.

His lips met mine for a brief moment before he pulled away with a smile still playing on his lips as he grabbed my hand.

"Come with me, I want to show you something."

My eye brows furrowed in confusion "Should I be frightened?"

His eyes flashed with amusement "No love, you shouldn't be scared."

"Alright Edward lead the way!" I batted my eyelashes "I'll follow you anywhere"

He laughed and pulled me after him down the hall. He stopped at a door near the end and pushed it open.

"Welcome to our bedroom Bella"

My eyes bulged out of their sockets. This room was even more impressive than the one we had back at the other house.

The walls were red and white and all the furniture was black. There was a black couch near a fire place once again. There was also a black bookcase containing mine and Edward's book collection. Next to that there was an even larger black case which housed Edward's CD collection. The bed was also a black frame with simple white sheets on it. There was a chest of drawers with a mirror hanging over it. There was also a black wardrobe, but I knew it would be empty because no doubt Alice had a closet for Edward and me hiding somewhere.

"Edward, I don't know what to say. I'm speechless, it's beautiful!"

He kissed me full on the lips. Oh yeah, I could get used to this "I'm glad you like it Bella. But you haven't even seen the adjoining bathroom yet!"

"There's more?" I was totally dumbfounded. Just when you think it's over, someone springs that on you!

He chuckled "Silly Bella, of course there's more. How do you think we'd live without a bathroom? We may be super humans, but even super humans have to take a shower! Do you really want to live in the same house as Emmett when he hasn't showered in a while?"

"Okay, okay I get it! Stupid question, I just wasn't thinking about a bathroom when you put this right in front of my face."

He was walking backwards towards me and I felt my back hit something hard. I assumed it was a door, but Edward's face was inches from mine so my mind wasn't working properly.

Edward smirked at my obvious lust for him and reached out at something behind me.

I realized he was turning a doorknob at the same time I was stumbling into a bright, clean new bathroom.

It was just as gorgeous as the bedroom. It had a wood theme so everything looked rustic, yet it was still very modern. The two sinks were round and had mirrors hanging above them. The toilet was also round (not a big change there) and stood next to a rounded out shower.

I guess round is a very modern theme.

I kissed Edward again "Thank you Edward. For everything, it's beautiful I love it."

He smiled and kissed me again "I'm glad"

* * *

We were all lounging in the living room after putting away all of our stuff.

I was lying in Edward's arms as he stroked my hair. "So, Alice what are you studying?"

She looked at me like I was stupid "Bella! Don't you know me by now? Of course I'm studying Fashion Design!"

"Oh right, knowing you Alice, that makes a lot of sense!"

I smiled as everyone else laughed I looked up at Edward's face and he had a bemused expression on his face. "What about you Edward?"

"Well, I thought about it a lot, and since I already have several science degrees, and I happen to be very good at science, I've decided to do something different and go for architecture."

I nodded and smiled "One day, you can build me a house like this with your bare hands! I'll appreciate it so much because you put so much work into it and it took you a long time."

"Actually Bella, building a house this size would take me a matter of days."

I laughed and turned to Jasper "And you Jasper?"

"Sociology. I have a pretty good grasp on it already, as you all know, but it doesn't hurt to know what how it's all related you know?"

"That's a good choice Jasper. You'll do well I can tell!"

He smiled "Thanks Bella."

I went to Rosalie next "Rose, what about you?"

She grinned "Bella, you know me. I'm all about cars, so why not do what I love every day? Mechanical Engineering is where I'm headed."

"Good choice Rose. Emmett?"

"I'm going to be majoring in Aviation Technology. We have a private jet that I never learned to fly so now's the perfect time to learn."

I laughed out loud at the thought of anyone having to get in a plane that was being flown by Emmett. "Good luck with that Em."

Edward looked in my eyes "What about you love?"

I grinned "Well, since this is my first time at university, I wanted it to be for something that I really enjoyed so I picked international studies."

Everyone grinned at me and Jasper nodded in appreciation "You'll do great Bella, I know it."

I laughed and he winked at me.

Suddenly the door bell rang and Alice jumped up "I'll get it!"

We all continued talking until Alice walked into the room followed by three gorgeous girls, or er woman and one very good looking guy.

Alice spoke first as we all sat there in stunned silence "Hey guys, look who's here."

A girl with long wavy blonde hair walked up to me and shook my hand warmly. "You must be Bella."

My eyes widened. How did she know my name? "Er, yes and you are?"

"I'm Tanya" Then it hit me. This was obviously the infamous Denali coven. I recognized the other two girls, but the boy I was still unfamiliar with. "Why do you look so shocked? Didn't Edward tell you we would be here at university too?"

Five pairs of eyes turned to glare at Edward. I frowned "No. No, he didn't"

Tanya obviously sensing the tension in the room moved back towards the other two girls.

She quickly introduced them hoping to lighten the mood. "These are my sisters Irina and Kate." She pointed first to a girl with a short black bob and next to a girl with shoulder length wavy brown hair.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bella."

Tanya then walked over and slung her arm around the boy who had short spiky black hair and bronze eyes just as we did.

"This is my boyfriend, Dominic"

The guy nodded his head at us in greeting.

Tanya turned back to us "So, are you guys hungry?"

I hadn't even noticed how hungry I was because of all the distractions but my stomach was rumbling "Starved. Let's go, I want to see what kind of animals we can find around here."

Edward's arm circled my waist and he kissed the top of my head.

She nodded then turned to Dominic "Come on Dom; let's go get something to eat."

He grinned and kissed her full on the lips and they started to make out.

I was in complete shock and Edward cleared his throat.

Tanya pulled away acting like nothing had happened and grabbed Dominic's hand and pulled him out the back door, followed by Kate and Irina.

Emmett started talking in a high pitch voice that sounded surprisingly like Tanya's "Ooooh come on Dom give me more, right here, right now!"

We all burst out laughing as we followed the Denali coven out the back door.

**So, what did you think? I'll put the pictures that inspired me for the house in my profile so you can take a look at those! Please review and tell me what you think. I'll try and update soon! Until then dear readers,**

**Ametz :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Howdy yall! I'm back with a new chapter. I have to thank my best friend Haley because if it wasn't for going to swimming on a Saturday, I wouldn't be typing this chapter on my laptop in her car! Lol, by the way, she told me to type that :P. Well not those words exactly, but along those lines. Anyway, thanks again for all of your fabulous reviews! Presenting (plays cheesy game show music) Chapter 14!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Game Show Announcer: And here's Bill to tell you what you've won!**

**Bill: Well, you've won Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse!**

**Me: REALLY?**

**Bill: No, but thanks for playing**

**Chapter 14**

BPOV

That night we spent just all hanging out together in the living room. We watched movies and played video games. Emmett and Jasper wrestled a couple of times, with Emmett winning of course.

I arm wrestled Emmett several times and I was still able to beat him. It wasn't as easy as it was when I first became a vampire but it was an easy task all the same. It was what probably provoked Emmett to wrestle Jasper so many times; he was mad that he couldn't beat a girl at an arm wrestling contest.

As dawn approached, Alice dragged me into the bathroom to get ready for my first day of university.

"Alice, I don't want anything fancy to go to class! Just make it something casual and I'll be fine."

She glared at me "Bella, you suck the fun out of everything!"

I gaped at her "Alice! I do not!"

"Bella, just admit it, you're a fun sucker."

I crossed my arms and huffed at her and refused to say anymore on the topic. I did not suck the fun out of everything; I was a very fun person...right?

Alice dragged me into the washroom, stripped me of my clothing and shoved me in the shower.

As I was washing my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo, I called out to Alice who was waiting for me to be done.

"Alice, what is going on in your head that makes you think that I am incapable of getting myself ready? I am an adult you know! Last time I checked, technically I'm older then you!"

"Bella, the only reason I do what I do is because I care about you. And because I care about you, I'm nice enough not to let anyone see you in what you would normally pick out to wear. As for you being older than me, that's just a technicality. Just because you were 'older' then me when you were changed doesn't mean you're older than me now. I have been around a lot longer then you have!"

That shut me up. I mumbled incoherent swear words at Alice under my breath.

Once I was finished with my shower I climbed out and Alice attacked my head. She put makeup on my face and blow-dried my hair. It fell in neat waves around my face.

She thrust a pair of dark wash boot cut jeans, black leather high-heeled boots (which I grimaced at when I saw them), a black t-shirt and a black vest.

She threw a silver chain with a silver hoop on the end around my neck and dragged me out the door.

* * *

I arrived at my first class with about five minutes to spare. Edward had driven us to the nearby campus and kissed me goodbye before he left for his first class.

I walked into my classroom only to be greeted by a very small amount of people.

There were only about 15 people in the class.

The class itself looked like an auditorium almost. There were rows upon rows of chairs with desks attached to them.

I chose a spot somewhere in the middle and pulled out my brand new Apple iMac from my book bag that had been a going away gift from Esme and Carlisle.

They had bought one for each of us; all the guys had black, and me, Alice and Rosalie had white.

I booted up my computer just as my professor walked in the classroom.

He was a very young guy with blonde hair and bright green eyes that shone with excitement.

"Hello future world leaders, future entrepreneurs, future humanitarians. You all are here for many different reasons, yet you all have one in common."

He spoke with passion and you could hear the excitement in his voice. He was truly happy to be here teaching us and you could tell. I listened intently as he continued to speak.

"You are all here to learn about the modern world. You're here to learn about the society that is the modern universe. You are here to learn International Studies. My name is 

Professor Carlton and I will be accompanying you on this journey that will have up's down's and turn around's." He smiled at his own joke and several other people, including myself laughed with him.

"The world is a fascinating place, but you have to be willing to study further then you have before. You have to be willing to take the plunge to learn and grow. Now tell me are you willing to take the plunge?"

Everyone looked around nervously not sure what to say or think. Professor Carlton looked back at us blankly.

"I said, are you ready to take the plunge?"

Nobody answered yet again, so I raised my hand and he looked at me curiously.

"Yes, miss..."

"Cullen, Mrs. Cullen" It felt so good to be able to call myself Mrs. Cullen.

Professor Carlton's smile faltered a bit for a very quick second when he clued in that I was married, but I don't think anyone noticed but me. "Okay, Mrs. Cullen may I help you?"

"Well, I just wanted to say yes, I'm ready to take the plunge."

He beamed at me "Good for you Isabella" he said looking down at the clip board in his hands.

"Actually, I prefer to be called Bella." He nodded his head.

"Bella it is."

I smiled at him and he smiled back at me, but something wasn't right, something was off; and it made me feel uneasy.

* * *

"So I hope you enjoyed today's lesson, and I will see you all bright and early tomorrow morning for our next session" Professor Carlton concluded at the end of two hours.

I smiled as I saved my documents on my laptop and sent them to my printer at home for hard copies of the notes I took.

During lectures, being able to type at an inhuman speed is extremely helpful. I found out that Professor Carlton likes to talk very fast when he's excited and that was quite often.

I quickly put my laptop back in my book bag and packed up the rest of my stuff. I shot out the door and made my way across the perfectly green lawn to meet Edward.

I couldn't wait to see him. I missed him and even though class was a good distraction, I still wished he could have been there with me.

I arrived at the car before he did and unlocked it. Edward thought it would be a good idea if we both had a pair of keys to the car in case of emergencies, but I used it anyway because my bag was heavy.

I leaned against the hood and stared up into the cloudy sky awaiting Edward's return.

I saw his slim figure headed towards me and I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

His face spread into a smile as he saw me leaning on the hood. He dropped his books on the backseat and engulfed me into a hug.

I pulled away from the hug longing for the taste of his lips. The kiss was passionate, and I could tell that we missed me as much as I missed him.

We both pulled away and I climbed into the passenger seat as Edward started the car.

I caught a glimpse of a flash of blonde hair in my mirror and I leaned closer to investigate.

I saw Professor Carlton retreating very quickly across the same lawn I just crossed. It looked as if he had been near our car, but I thought nothing of it and turned to Edward who was backing onto the road.

"So, how was your first day?"

He grinned "Really good. Probably among one of the best first days of school I've ever had. My Professor is great. His name is Professor Layton and I think he's going to do a good job of teaching." He turned his head and smiled my favourite crooked grin and took my hand in his.

"What about yours?"

"Well, I had a good time in class. There are not a lot of people which I like because I didn't want to be in an overcrowded class. My professor's name is Professor Carlton. He's a young guy and he seems genuinely excited to be teaching us. I think he's going to do a really good job."

I finished just as we pulled up to the house. Everyone else was already home and Edward parked next to Emmett's jeep in the garage.

I got out and started to make my way towards the door when Edward grabbed my arm and pinned me against the hood of the car.

His lips met mine in a matter of seconds and my hands were running through his tangled hair.

He kissed me with passion and longing and my body was pressed further onto the hood of the car.

I pulled away and he moaned at me "Bella, please I haven't seen you all day."

I laughed at the pleading look on his face and dragged him after me into the house.

Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were all sitting in the living room again.

Emmett and Jasper were playing Guitar Hero and Rosalie and Alice were gushing over something in a fashion magazine on Alice's lap.

I pulled Edward by them as discreetly as I could but of course Alice saw us. She looked up from the magazine on her lap and yelled at us over the noise of the video game.

"HI GUYS! HOW WAS YOUR FIRST DAY OF CLASSES?"

"FINE" Edward and I both barely managed to yell before we reached our bedroom door.

Edward pushed me down on the bed and started to kiss me again. He removed my vest and then my t-shirt.

I started to unbutton his shirt and soon it was in a heap on the floor.

Edward flipped us over so I was on top of him. He fingered the top button of my jeans when all the sudden Emmett burst into our room.

I screamed and fell off the bed pulling Edward down with me.

I popped my head up on the covers so he couldn't see me half naked.

"Okay that was something I did not need to see. My brother and his wife in various states of undress."

I glared at him as he attempted not to crack up "Well Emmett, do you remember us having this conversation before? When you did this the first time. IT'S CALLED KNOCKING!"

I grabbed the blanket off the bed, wrapped it around my self and stood up. I walked over to Emmett and shoved him out the door.

"But I came to tell you guys that were going hunting with Tanya, Kate, Irina, and Dom."

"Don't care Emmett, now please...just leave us alone!" I slammed the door in his face and turned to face Edward who was rolling around on the floor laughing.

**YAY! Okay, that was an extremely long chapter...for me. It's not the longest I've ever written but still it took a while to type out. Therefore since dedicated so much time and effort to this you must review! Pretty please with a cherry on top! Anyway, the next chapter will skip ahead a couple of months so we will see how things play out! So, once again, click the little purply gray button down in the left hand side of your screen and tell me what you thought!**

**Ametz :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey people! Sorry for the leave of absence...I just didn't feel very inspired so far this week. But, I'm back and better than ever! I noticed that my story has got almost 7050 hits! Jeebs that's a lot! And, we are also approaching 130 reviews! Thank you guys so much for being such great readers! You review, I write :). But you can't review unless you read chapter 15!**

**Disclaimer: Candy man: And what will you have little girl?**

**Me: Ummmm...Twilight, yeah! I want Twilight!**

**Candy man: Sorry it's not for sale**

**Me: Oh... :(**

**Chapter 15**

BPOV

**6 months later...**

Edward and I spent the night rearranging his CD collection and arguing about which order it should go in. It was never a real argument because we would both end up breaking out in fits of laughter whenever we seemed serious.

Being a vampire was getting easier every day. I was more in control of my powers, and my eyes were slowly turning topaz like Edward's, but they weren't there yet.

After going through hundreds of CD's, we ended up putting them back on the shelf exactly how they were before we took them off. I went to take a shower and immersed myself in the hot water.

When I was human, I would relish in a hot shower. I used to stand there until it ran cold feeling the warmth on my cold skin, but it didn't have the same effect on me now that I was a vampire.

I quickly washed all over and hopped out to grab a big fluffy white towel. I dried myself off and looked at what Alice had laid out for me today.

If I even try to pick out my own clothes now, I fear for my life. Alice has a wrath if I go out in public in anything other then what she approves "wearable". So now, I just let her pick out my clothes.

She laid out for me a green tank top that went under a black jacket with three quarter length sleeves. The jacket tied with a black leather belt. The pants were cotton and were also black. The shoes were black peep toes. She had laid out a black flower bangle bracelet and a black bubble bead necklace.

Alice sure liked the theme black...I think she said it "brought out my pale skin" or something like that. Whatever, I know she has my best interests at heart.

I exited the bathroom and wandered into the front hall.

Everyone was lounging in the kitchen, for what reason I have no idea. We don't even eat in there. I don't think anyone has even set foot in the kitchen since we moved in.

I wasn't really all that interested because Edward and I were going to be late.

He was talking to Emmett and Jasper as I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Edward? We need to go or we're going to be late."

His eyes lit up as he saw me and my face turned into a huge grin. He scooped me up into a hug and kissed my forehead. "I know love, one minute" he whispered in my ear.

He said his goodbyes to an annoyed Emmett and Jasper and turned back to me.

He grabbed my hand and led me out the doorway to the garage. "Bye guys! See you after!" I shouted behind me.

"Bye Bella" They all chorused after me.

We reached the garage and I climbed into the passenger seat of Edward's new 2008 Lexus SC 430. It was black, because he wanted a change from silver, with black and red interior.

I bought it for him for Christmas, because I knew he was upset that I made him leave his Volvo back at our old house with Carlisle and Esme.

He pulled out of the garage and sped down the road towards campus. He was driving with one hand and in the other one he grasped my hand.

I was thinking about how much I was stressed out with my other classes and how much I looked forward to my first class everyday when Edward turned his head towards me.

"A penny for your thoughts" Edward said in a soft voice.

I turned my face to meet his and smiled "Trust me, you don't want to know. I've got a lot going on right now and I'm a bit stressed out" He opened his mouth to reply but I cut him off before he could "And don't try to say that you aren't because I know you are. You have that big final project that's due soon and you can't tell me that you're not worried about it."

He smiled and brought my hand to his lips. "You caught me. Maybe I am worried because I've been spending too much time with my beautiful wife instead of working on my project."

I'm sure I would have been blushing if I could, but we pulled into the parking lot before I got the chance to respond.

I took a quick look at my watch. I had finally let Edward spoil me for Christmas and this is what he had bought me. As much as I'd hate to admit it, I loved the watch he'd got me. It was Tiffany...which I hadn't heard of until Alice squealed at me that it was apparently very nice jewellery. I assumed it was very expensive. It was an 18K white gold watch with diamonds surrounding the outside, it was all mine, and I loved it.

I saw that I was just going to make it to class if I ran now. I quickly kissed Edward goodbye, grabbed my bag out of the back and sprinted across the lawn.

I was late as I checked my watch again. I wasn't looking where I was going because I was so concerned, that I smacked head on into Professor Carlton.

I dropped to the floor with a loud thud...louder than it should have been for anyone normal. My stuff was everywhere, but when I fell, I smacked my head on the floor, I pretended like I was woozy even thought I was completely fine.

"Oh my gosh! Professor Carlton I am so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and now I'm really dizzy because I smacked my head on the floor!"

He had a concerned look on his face "Don't worry about it Bella, I wasn't looking where I was going either. You smacked your head pretty hard there. Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine!" I grabbed all my stuff and hastily shoved it back into my bag. I stood up and pretended to stumble a bit for effect. I giggled in my head, this was kind of fun, except when I landed in his arms.

He caught me because he thought I was going to fall. He held on a little too long for my liking and I quickly stood up not liking the feeling of his hands on my body. I pretended like it didn't bother me.

"Are you sure you're okay Bella?"

"Oh yeah I'm sure" I said awkwardly "We should probably get to class, everyone's going to wonder where you are."

"Oh yes, that's a good idea."

We walked into the classroom and I hurried up to my seat. I sat down heavily and put a hand on my head pretending it hurt while Professor Carlton started the day's lecture.

* * *

After the class was over, I took my time cleaning up my stuff. Edward had to stay late to finish up a presentation he had to do for the next day so I wasn't meeting him for another half an hour.

Just as I got up to leave Professor Carlton called my name "Bella? Could I talk to you for a moment please?"

"Sure" I walked over to his desk and he sat down in his chair. He didn't speak right away so I looked around awkwardly at the classroom.

"Bella, you've been awarded a special opportunity to go study in Europe for your final project."

WHAT? I was so shocked I stood there with my mouth hanging open "I-I-I don't understand" I stuttered "I didn't apply for off campus work!"

His face was stern and he leaned forward to put his arms on his desk. "Bella, this is an incredible honour. First year students rarely get chosen for this. You would be a fool not to take advantage of this."

I stared at him in shock. How could he think that I could just drop everything to go to Europe? "Professor Carlton-"He cut me off "Please call me Ethan"

I felt even more awkward now he wanted me to call him by his first name? "I prefer Professor Carlton" I said with a hard edge in my voice "Professor Carlton, I can't just drop everything and go to Europe! I have a husband and a family here. It's not as easy as you make it sound!"

"Bella, you need to go to this program. I'll be there teaching you so all that's new is the location." He said this like it would instantly change my mind if he told me that he was going to be there. He was really starting to piss me off, but spending the rest of the semester in Europe did sound amazing. I wonder if Edward would go with me.

I sighed maybe if I agreed to go he would let me leave. He was starting to smell and I needed Edward's scent. I contemplated the pros and cons in my head for a couple of minutes before I answered "Professor Carlton, you're right this opportunity sounds amazing. I would love to go" I gushed fakely.

He jumped up and grinned "Good for you Bella. I like that you're taking your education seriously. You need to leave as soon as possible for London, so you should book a flight and find somewhere to stay immediately!"

Hold on a second, this was for my education and I still had pay for airfare and a place to stay? It wasn't a big deal, but still, he failed to mention that part when he was hyping up this "big opportunity".

I attempted a small smile. "Okay Professor, I better go do that! So if you'll excuse me..."

"Of course Bella" He came out from behind his desk and hugged me. I stood there awkwardly with my hands at my sides not hugging him back. It took him a little too long to catch on that I didn't appreciate his show of affection. Um, I don't think he's aloud to do that is he?

I turned away silently, picked up my bag and hurried out of the class.

* * *

Edward was waiting in the car already when I arrived and plopped down in the front seat.

He leaned in to kiss me but I left him hanging as I crossed my arms and stared out the window.

"Okay, hello to you to Bella" he said softly, his voice slightly hurt.

I sighed and turned towards him "Edward I'm sorry, I just...I got an offer from my professor to go study in London, and I kind of already agreed to go because he kept on pushing me to say yes and I didn't think and oh I'm really sorry!" I spat out fast.

His eyes widened "Bella that's amazing! You're going to London!"

I melted, he was so excited for me "You mean, you're not mad" I blinked my eyes which were wide in shock.

Edward looked at me confused "Bella, of course I'm not mad! How could you think that? This is an excellent opportunity that we will have an amazing time taking advantage of!"

I threw my arms around him "Oh Edward-"I pulled back and kissed him on the lips "Wait a second, did you just say we?"

He grinned "I did. My architecture program also offers positions in London so you and I can go together!"

I squealed "Edward that's amazing!" He started to pull out of the parking lot but I kissed him before he could.

Wait did I seriously just squeal? Jeez, Alice was rubbing off on me more then she even knew.

* * *

We arrived back at the house later than we expected because we went for "lunch".

As soon as I stepped in the door Edward left my side to make traveling arrangements.

Alice was by my side in a second. "Bella!" She squealed. See what I mean about the squealing thing? That's practically a second language to her! "I already have all your bags packed! You and Edward are so lucky to be able to go to London!"

Before I could even reply she skipped out of sight and I heard her say "JAZZ! Will you take me to London?"

I laughed as I made my way to our room and collapsed on the couch.

I smelled Edward before I saw him. He softly kissed my hair.

"Everything's all set. We leave for London in the morning."

**Tadahh! What did you guys think? I think this is my longest chapter yet...but I'm not sure. There are pictures in my profile of Bella's outfit, Bella's watch, and Edward's new car. Please review and tell me what you think, it inspires me to write more! Thanks guys hope you enjoyed it!**

**Ametz :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Everybody! I'm back, sorry for the long wait; I know some of you are getting impatient :). It was a long weekend in Canada, so my family went away and I wasn't allowed to bring my laptop, so I couldn't update. I got home really late and I had to leave early today but I'm back now. I brought my laptop with me while I supposed to be with my parents and sister touring a university. I'd rather sit in the car and type up this chapter! Here it is, so read it!**

**Disclaimer: Me: (Sings James Bond theme song) Okay, all I have to do is break the case grab the book and run!**

**(I break the case, and an alarm goes off)**

**Security Guard: Okay missy come with me, you're under arrest!**

**Me: Oh no :( I just wanted Twilight...I needed it!**

**Security Guard: Well too bad, why do you think it's in the case?**

**Chapter 16**

BPOV

Edward and I left early the next morning for the airport. The others were sad to see us go but I told them we would be back soon, and they wouldn't even miss us.

We arrived at the airport, checked our bags and made our way to the first class lounge to wait for our plane to leave.

Edward sat down on a plush couch facing the runway and I sat next to him and laid my head on his chest. He stroked my hair and we just watched the planes outside go by in silence. It wasn't much, but I enjoyed it. These were the moments I cherished with Edward. It felt like we were the only too people in the world.

Soon enough they called first class passengers for our flight. I got up slowly and Edward hugged me tightly. I inhaled deeply as he kissed my head. "You ready love?" he asked me. "Ready as I'll ever be" I smiled weakly. Edward and I gathered our stuff and made our way over to the desk.

After handing the lady at the desk our tickets, we boarded the plane and prepared for the long flight.

I buckled my seatbelt and took Edward's hand in mine as we gathered speed down the runway. We took off into the air and I leaned back sighing deeply.

I was in full relaxation mode when a retched scent filled my nose. I opened my eyes to find a flight attendant practically crawling over me to get to Edward. She was blinking a bunch of times, which I think she thought was alluring.

I glared at her and snuck a look at Edward's face. His face was crumpled into a look of disgust, but he was trying to hide it. Finally, after it looked like her eyes had had a seizure, 

she spoke. "Can I get you anything?" She said in what I think she thought was a seductive voice. She hadn't even glanced at me; she was just staring at Edward the whole time.

Edward cleared his throat and squeezed my hand. "No, we're fine thank you" She was still blinking like mad "Are you sure? Nothing at all? We are a full service flight you know" She winked at him and I had to bite my tongue to keep from gagging.

Edward glared at her now "No, I said we're fine" She stood back up, sighed, and walked back to the front of the plane.

I turned to Edward "We've been married a while, and I still can't get used to that happening everywhere we go."

"Oh trust me Bella. She is nothing compared to you" He smiled sweetly and brought my hand to his lips.

I glanced in her direction and she was peering at Edward from behind the curtain.

Edward's mouth curled into a grimace "Honestly Bella you should hear her thoughts. It's absolutely disgusting!"

I giggled and opened my mind to his to hear what she was thinking.

_Oooh he is so hot. Why is he with that brunette? Doesn't he know blondes have more fun? We're good at a lot of stuff too. I have some strawberry's back here and whipped cream. I bet if I could get him away from that girl we could have a good time. We could join the Mile High Club, yeah I would show him a good time._

I couldn't contain myself any longer. I burst out laughing, that was the funniest thing I had ever heard, and when you live with Emmett, that was hard to accomplish. Tears of venom were streaking my face as I laughed so hard and Edward just glared at me.

After I regained my composure, Edward spoke to me "So you think that's funny do you?" I nodded and bit my lip to keep from laughing again. "Well if you think that's so funny, then maybe you should hear what that teenager over there is thinking about you right now."

I glanced over at him pretending to be interested "Oh, Edward he's cute!" I swear Edward could melt someone with the glare he shot at me. I giggled "Edward chill out I'm kidding!"

That seemed to relax him and he took my hand in his again. He put his lips close to my ear and it started to tingle when he spoke in it. "How about we set them both straight then?"

I smiled "What did you have in mind?"

Suddenly, Edward grabbed my face between his hands and kissed my passionately. We continued to kiss for what seemed like hours until I realized normal people can't go this long without breathing and I broke away.

I glanced around and the look on the boy's face and the flight attendants face was priceless. Seriously I wish I had a camera. I giggled again and Edward just sat next to me smirking.

I leaned back and closed my eyes, pretending to fall asleep, but the smile still played on my lips.

* * *

Edward and I arrived at Heathrow Airport late afternoon. We collected our bags, made our way through customs and exited the airport.

Edward led me to a black town car that stood outside the airport and shook hands with the burly driver who was holding a sign with Cullen printed on it. He smiled casually to us "Welcome to England, my name is Clive. You must be the Cullen's" he spoke with a thick British accent.

Edward nodded and he opened the door for me as Clive loaded our bags into the trunk.

I sunk into the plush leather seats and Edward slid in next to me. I looked out the window as we pulled away and Edward pulled me to his chest.

Edward had told me earlier that we were staying in a loft downtown London. Unfortunately, London is still about an hour's drive from Heathrow, so we had a bit of a wait. I leaned my head against Edward's chest as I watched the English landscape pass me by in a blur.

* * *

We arrived at our loft about an hour after we left our airport. Clive handed our bags off to the doorman who loaded them onto a trolley and pushed the button for the elevator.

Edward pulled a money clip out of his pocket and handed Clive a generous tip. "Thank you sir, and as arranged, I will be here tomorrow morning for your pick-up."

Edward nodded "Thank you Clive" and followed me inside.

The lobby was bright, clean, and glistening. I could just tell by the look of the lobby, that our loft would not disappoint.

Edward was peering out the window as if he was looking for something. "Edward are you coming?"

He looked at me startled "Huh? Oh yes, sorry Bella" He took my hand and we walked towards the elevator.

* * *

Edward opened the door to our new loft and exited to help the doorman with our bags. I strolled in and took it in. I was getting used to these extravagant homes now, but I still thought it was gorgeous.

The door opened up into the living room with a kitchen on the left, and a hallway leading back on the right.

The living room was white and it had a black couch sitting in front on a plasma TV hanging on the wall. There was a black and white carpet on the floor and glass coffee tables on either side on the couch, and in front of it. There was also a black bookcase just below the TV.

The kitchen on the left hand side was a combination kitchen and dining room. I had white cabinets, that curled around the walls and a glass breakfast bar attached. There were two high chairs tucked under the breakfast bar. These chairs matched the 4 chairs that were sitting around the glass dining table in the middle of the room.

I wandered down the hall to the only door at the end, which I assumed was our bedroom. I opened the door and gazed around.

Our bed had white sheets with assorted pillows on top, and a high gray headboard. There was plush white carpet on the floor and more white walls. On either sides of the bed there were black wood end tables that each held a lamp.

I walked into the bathroom and was once again blown away by its beauty. It again followed the white wall theme. There was a tub by a window surrounded by black stone. There was also a glass shower in the corner with a black toilet not far from it. Then there was a simple glass sink with a mirror above it.

After drinking it all in, I went to find Edward to thank him. I found him lounging on the couch in the living room flipping through a book that he had read a thousand times. I sat next to him on the couch "Edward, that book must be boring after you've read it a hundred times" He laughed "You have no idea!" He kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I have a surprise for you!" Oh great, have I mention before how much I hated it when he did this to me?

I groaned "Edward, no surprises! You know how much I hate them! Especially when you spend money on me. Christmas was the only exception!"

He pulled away from me "Bella Cullen!" He said in a stern voice "You are my wife and I'm allowed to spoil you now go get dressed and looking nice because I am taking you out tonight!"

I groaned and dragged my saggy body from the couch. I went to my suitcase in our room and unzipped it.

There was a garment bag on top of all my. There was a note taped to the top so I pulled it off and read it.

_Bella,_

_I know Edward is planning on taking you out...physic remember? Anyways I have everything you need right here for your date! Put it on, don't complain and enjoy!_

_Love, _

_Alice_

I grimaced; Alice had definitely gone over the top.

I unzipped the garment bag and laid everything that was in it on the bed. There was a gorgeous silver dress that I had to admit I really liked.

The dress was tight at the top, but then flowed down in silver pleats below my bust.

Alice had paired the shoes with silver high heels.

She had also laid out makeup and hair products. I swooped them up in my arms and headed to the bathroom.

Edward and I entered the club and I was immediately impressed. This was no regular teen club; people were dressed up fancy and were dancing lightly to the jazz music being played over the speakers.

Since we couldn't drink or eat Edward pulled me towards the dance floor. "May I have this dance?" He bent and kissed my hand.

I laughed and nodded so he pulled me onto the dance floor. It was a slow song so Edward pulled me close. He smelled so good and I could actually dance with him this time instead of standing on his feet.

"Have I told you how incredibly gorgeous you look tonight?"

I laughed and looked in his eyes. I was lost in his gaze and it took me a while to respond.

When I realized he was talking to me I rolled my eyes "Only about a hundred times"

"Good, then one more will make it a hundred and one. You look radiant Bella"

I was waiting for the heat to rise to my cheeks, but it never came, so I looked at our slowing moving feet instead.

Edward gently tipped my chin back up and gazed deeply into my eyes "Bella, you are my wife. Are you ever going to get used to me telling you, you look beautiful?"

"Probably not, it's just; I'm not used to people showering me with compliments like you do"

We had been dancing for at least a half an hour now and people were starting to depart from the dance floor leaving me and Edward alone.

The lights dimmed and I realized we were the only ones here. "Edward did you do this?"

He smiled "I might have had something to do with it. Do you like it?"

"Yes Edward I love it thank you! And I'm sorry I was so grumpy when you suggested we go out tonight, I'm really having a lot of fun with you."

His grinned widened "Bella, you should trust me by now. And I'm glad you're having a good time, because so am I."

He kissed me sweetly and the music slowly faded out.

He grabbed my hand "Come on, what do you say we go home?"

I nodded, that sounded like a good idea. I wanted nothing more than to be alone with my husband, after all it was late, and it was a school night.

**Yay! So what did you think? These chapters are long but I'm sure you don't mind! I'm aiming for about twenty chapters then that should be the end of the story. I know you must be thinking, how can the story end in four chapters, but have no fear, the next chapters will be very eventful! Sorry about it being so choppy at the beginning, but I had to split it up like that for this chapter to work. Also I have posted pictures from this chapter in my profile so go check those out! Until next time dear readers,**

**Ametz ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**What's up everyone? I'm back with a new chapter (YAY!) Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter, I really appreciate your opinions. Let me tell you, I checked my stats today and the story has 9437 hits! OMG! That's almost 10,000! (Lol, leave it to me to state the obvious!) On a completely random note, I have discovered a new song that totally reminds me of Bella and Edward so much! It's called Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. It's so them it's scary :! Check it out along with Chapter 17!**

**Disclaimer: DJ: Congratulations! You're caller thirteen on WKYBZ Radio! What's your name?**

**Me: ME! YES! Oh I'm Ametz!**

**DJ: Ametz you've won Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse!**

**Me: You're kidding right, because every time I win a contest like this they say I win Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse and then I ask "really?" and they say no.**

**DJ: You catch on fast little girl**

**Me: I'm not little...**

**Chapter 17**

BPOV

Watching the sunrise in London was like being on a different planet. In a way, I was homesick, because I had become accustomed to call Alaska home. I wasn't home sick in the way that I knew my home was wherever Edward was, and Edward was in London.

I stood by the window peering at the people rushing across and down the streets. Everyone was in such a rush. It scared me, these people were short on time, but I had all the time in the world.

I padded down the hall back to our bedroom. I kissed Edward on the cheek; he was sitting on the bed reading a book, then grabbed my stuff and headed out the door.

Alice had literally planned out my outfit for everyday that I was in London. Today, she picked out a blue dress with a floral pattern on the bottom to the bust that was orange turquoise and cream coloured. The shoes were orange ankle platform wedge espadrilles. She wrote it on a card attached to the outfit, and boy was it a mouthful.

I stepped out of the elevator into the lobby of our building. I waved to the doorman as I made my out to Clive who was waiting by the curb right in front of the door.

"Morning Mrs. Cullen" He greeted me as I stepped out into the street.

I cringed "Clive, please call me Bella. Mrs. Cullen is so formal!"

He grinned "Bella it is. Shall we get going? You're going to be late."

I nodded and climbed into the back of the town car.

The ride towards Professor Carlton's apartment building was a short one. He told me to meet him at his apartment, and then he would teach me and the other students from his apartment. I was excited because it was nice to learn in a different environment. We arrived at a modern brick building in the heart of London. I peered out the window as Clive rushed over to my side of the car to open my door.

I stepped out and looked up at the mid-morning sky and quickly rushed inside because I saw the sun start to peek out of the clouds.

I looked around the sleek lobby and was a little surprised. This was extremely nice for a person who was on a professor's salary.

I talked to the doorman who led me to a private elevator that whisked me up to the top floor. Another surprise, my professor lived in a penthouse?

The elevator dinged and I stepped into the front hall of a lavish penthouse suite. There was nobody in the front hall so I wandered down a brightly lit hallway. I looked around in a large living room and kitchen, but still nobody.

I wasn't that early was I? Why were no students here, let alone my professor?

I called out "Hello? Is anybody there?"

Suddenly someone placed there hand on my shoulder and I jumped and turned around. Professor Carlton stood behind me. "Oh, I'm sorry Bella, did I scare you?"

"Uh yeah, I guess I was just on edge a bit because it was so empty until you showed up."

"Oh yes sorry about that. I bought this apartment solely for the view, but then I realized I had way to much space. Have you seen the view yet?"

I glanced at the living room and saw bright sunlight shining through the giant bay windows.

"I...Um...Well...I-I'm afraid of heights, so if I look out that window, I might go into shock and go unconscious so that would be a bad thing" I stuttered, I just said the first thing that came to mind. Anything to keep me away from that window.

He looked upset "Well that's unfortunate because the view is really spectacular! Have you had breakfast already?"

My eyes widened, why was he asking all these questions that needed me to make up excuses? "Oh yes I had something before I came here, my husband made me breakfast already, so I'm fine."

His eyes flashed with an unfamiliar emotion "Your husband is here in London as well?"

I blinked, I couldn't pin point that emotion, Jasper would be helpful right now, but he's on another continent! "Yes of course Edward came with me! He's my husband; did you think he was going to stay behind?" I challenged him.

He paused "How nice, you two must really love each other."

I nodded my head confidently "Yes, we do, a lot."

"I always wanted to get married young. I just think life is too short to skip out on that sort of thing. It's not like we have all the time in the world!"

Wait what? He did not just say that! I stuttered a couple sounds out desperate to change the subject. He sensed my nervous attitude and took matters into his own hands.

"Well since you've already eaten breakfast, how about we go into my office and get to that lesson!"

He started to walk away and I just stood there still processing what he said. "Hold on, I thought you said there were other people coming"

He looked nervous as he answered "Bella, I guess I wasn't clear. I do have other students coming, just not today. One of the perks of the program is that you get one on one time with the professor. Now if you'll follow me, we can stop wasting time and get to the lesson" There was a hard edge in his voice as if he was annoyed with my not following him right away.

I was extremely hesitant and uncomfortable. Something just didn't feel right, but I felt bad that he had put aside time for me, and I thought it would be rude for me to leave, so I followed him.

We walked along a dimly lit corridor this time and went into a dark office. The only light provided were several candles lit around the room.

Professor Carlton gestured for me to sit down on one side of his big oak desk as he sat behind it.

He turned his intense gaze on me and started talking in a low, husky voice. "Bella, you've caught my eye ever since you walked into my classroom that first day."

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat uncertain how to reply to that. Something caught my eye, a piece of shiny metal on his desk that was reflecting the candlelight.

It was an arrow, and not one that someone would keep in a collection. It was too new, and it didn't shock me when I thought he might actually use it for something.

I glanced back at him "Why the hell is there an arrow on your desk?" I demanded.

He tore his gaze away from me and glanced at the arrow. A look of fear flashed across his face. "What? Oh tha- that's for a study I'm doing." He quickly snatched the arrow and threw it in the drawer of his desk.

He was so quick that he cut his hand on the sharp end, and blood gushed out of his hand.

My eyes were as wide as they could get. I couldn't tear my gaze away from his red hand, and he stared me, staring at his hand.

I quickly looked away and I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye, but it was shortly replaced by a look of lust.

He came around and grabbed me by my arms and pulled from my seat. "Bella, you are an extremely attractive young woman, do you know that? I wish you weren't married"

He pulled my head to his nose and inhaled "You smell so good, and you've been sending me signals ever since that first day."

I wriggled away too frightened to respond. He grabbed me roughly and crashed his lips against mine.

I couldn't move, I couldn't think, I couldn't function. My brain wasn't working; his tongue pried my teeth open and he shoved it inside my mouth.

Suddenly something clicked in my head and I shoved him roughly away from me. I shoved him too hard and he fell to the floor. His eyes flashed with fury and I couldn't believe what I had just done. No human can be that strong.

"What the hell are you doing? I'm married for god sake! And you're my teacher, I'm a student!" I screamed at him.

Before he had a chance to respond, I grabbed my bag and ran out of the room. I found my way back to the elevator and pushed the button for the lobby.

I slumped against the wall on the way down and heaved dry sobs. Had that really just happened?

When the door opened I flew out the lobby and out onto the street. Lucky for me it was raining and I wandered down the street back to our house, my miserable thoughts with me the entire way.

* * *

I finally arrived back at our apartment. I flew through the door desperate for the feeling of Edward's arms holding me.

I fell into his arms and continued to sob. He stroked my hair in silence, not asking what was wrong until I calmed down. I sat there for a long time, him stroking my hair, and whispering calming words in my ear.

After I finally calmed down I sat up and looked into his eyes. They were pure concern.

"Bella...what's wrong? What happened? You're scaring me, running in here acting like that."

I felt bad for putting him through this, but I needed to be honest "Edward, there's something that happened today. I'm not proud of it and I'm disgusted by it. There's something not right about my professor. There have been these strange things that he's been saying and doing, and it really scared me. Then today, he overpowered me and he kissed me, I couldn't do anything I was too shocked and then I pushed him, but I pushed him too hard and I think he might know who we are!"

Edward didn't hear the last part of what I said, because he jumped up with a look of pure fury on his face. He snarled and walked swiftly towards the door.

I made it there before him and put my back to the door "Edward, please don't do anything. You know you could expose us! Edward please, calm down, I'm begging you!"

His eyes were filled with hate and fury "Not this time Bella. I dealt with Jacob, but this is too much. Now please move, Professor Carlton and I have some unfinished business to attend to."

"Edward I-" I was cut off by the sound of Edward's cell phone ringing. He whipped it out of his pocket and answered it with a snarl "What Alice?"

She sounded frantic "Edward you'll never believe what I just saw!"

**Ooooh, cliffy! Sorry, please don't hate me! And I'm also sorry about Professor Carlton, I know he's an ass, but believe me; he will get what's coming to him! I have posted Bella's outfit for this chapter in my profile, so check that out! What did you think? Let me know in a review! Hope you liked it!**

**Ametz ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everybody! I have returned! I am so sorry for the wait, but I was extremely busy. Thank you for all who reviewed and all who pestered me for more chapters :P. Thank you for the well wishes for my dance recital last night! It was going so well until I pulled a muscle in my leg :( BUT I pulled through to perform so YAY! But I'm still sore. You probably don't care about that so on with the chapter!**

**P.S. 10,762 hits! OMG!**

**Disclaimer: Me: Wow look at that super cool lamp! Can I buy that please?**

**Shopkeeper: Sure, that's 20 please**

**Me: Thanks (rubs lamp)**

**Genie: I am the genie of the lamp! You may have three wishes!**

**Me: WOAH! Okay I've got it, for my first wish, I want Twilight.**

**Genie: Oh...er sorry I can't do that**

**Me: WHY ME?!**

**Chapter 18**

_His eyes were filled with hate and fury "Not this time Bella. I dealt with Jacob, but this is too much. Now please move, Professor Carlton and I have some unfinished business to attend to."_

"_Edward I-" I was cut off by the sound of Edward's cell phone ringing. He whipped it out of his pocket and answered it with a snarl "What Alice?"_

_She sounded frantic "Edward you'll never believe what I just saw!"_

**E**POV

I was extremely frustrated with Alice at the moment. This was not the time; I had business to attend to with Bella's teacher.

"What Alice? I'm kind of busy at the moment?" I snapped

"Edward you're seriously not even going to believe what I saw. It's the most bizarre thing! Like you wouldn't even expec-"

"ALICE! Get on with it"

She huffed "Well fine you don't have to be rude. The thing is I saw Bella's professor in my vision and he was talking to this group of people in this really dimly lit room. I heard them talking, but I couldn't understand what they were saying and then they got louder and I could hear them, but just the end of their conversation. He said the weirdest thing, and he said vampire hunter but I know that's ridiculous because vampire hunters don't exist right?"

I couldn't believe my ears. Seriously a vampire hunter? Bella's teacher? That's almost as bad as the coffin and garlic myths. Vampire hunters do not exist. Carlisle has been alive for more than 600 years; I think they would have found him by now.

I looked up at Bella and she looked petrified, her eyes were wide and her gaze was blank.

"Alice, that's ridiculous. Vampire hunters do not exist. I have to go, Bella needs me."

"EDWARD WAIT! Carlisle wants to talk to you!"

I heard shuffling in the background and then Carlisle's voice flooded in my ear.

"Edward, I'm concerned about this. I've never told anybody about the hunters. I've done my best to keep them at bay and away from us by convincing them we wouldn't hurt anybody, but I guess Bella's professor has other ideas."

"What? Carlisle you knew vampire hunters existed? Why didn't you tell us?" I was furious! How could he keep something of this importance from us?

"I didn't think it would ever become a problem Edward" Carlisle said matching my tone "They've stayed away for 600 years, I figured they would continue. Anyways this is not the time to be arguing. I need to talk to Bella and find out if she has seen any signs."

I sighed "Alright Carlisle here she is"

I handed the phone to a still frightened looking Bella and led her to the couch to try and calm her down.

BPOV

Edward handed me the phone and I shakily took it in my hand. He led me over to the couch and took me in his arms. It all made sense now. Vampire hunter had never crossed my mind because Edward always assured me it was a myth, just like all the other things people thought about Vampires.

I pressed the tiny speaker to my ear and took a deep breath as Carlisle started to speak.

"Hello Bella how are you?"

I took a deep shaky breath and answered "Um, I've been better Carlisle"

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that but I have some questions for you and I need you to answer them as truthfully as you can. Can you do that?"

"I'll try my best"

"Okay, now has your professor ever asked you any questions that might hint that he knew you were a vampire?"

I thought back to earlier this morning. All those questions he had asked me that made me so nervous, so on edge.

"Yes Carlisle. He did this morning, he asked me about breakfast and living forever and he asked me to look out a window that had sunlight beaming through it. I tried my best to convince him otherwise."

"Good for you Bella. He paused, then continued "Moving on to the next question. Did you ever see him lurking around looking suspicious, especially around you?"

I sighed "Yes, on the first day of classes when I went to meet Edward, I think I saw him walking away from our car, but I didn't know it was him at the time!"

"Okay. Thank you and one last question, did you ever spot any weapons near him or on any of his property? They would most likely be silver"

Jeez, could Carlisle read my mind too? Professor Carlton was not a very good vampire hunter if he left all this evidence. It was like he was just waiting to get discovered.

"Yes, this morning I saw an arrow on his desk. I asked him why it was there and he told me it was for a study he was working on, but he was obviously lying. I could smell him sweating and it wasn't pleasant. Then while he was in such a big rush to put it away he cut his hand and he saw me staring at the blood coming out of his hand and I swear I saw him smirk but then he jumped up and started to- well you get the point."

"Yes thank you for being honest Bella. Now I know this is hard for you accept but unfortunately those are the circumstances. Your professor is a vampire hunter, he's part of a very powerful hunter family. I don't know why I didn't see this coming after I knew his last name."

"No one blames you Carlisle. Just how are we going to get rid of him?"

"Yes, well we'll talk about that when we get there. Although I have to go, our plane leaves in half an hour. We will see you soon Bella. Tell Edward that you two are not to go anywhere, who knows who could be watching."

"Okay. See you soon Carlisle" I hung up the phone and took a deep unnecessary breath.

"What did he say love?" Edward asked me softly

"My professor is a vampire hunter"

He chuckled "I know that already love"

"Oh I know but I'm trying to convince myself. It helps when I say it out loud, even though it sounds crazy."

He laughed and kissed my forehead "Bella everything's going to be fine. I won't let anything happen to you. When everyone else gets here, we will sort this out and we will win."

I smiled. Edward was so protective, but this time I was glad he was. He made me feel safe and right now, that was all I needed.

* * *

Everyone else arrived several hours later. I hugged all of them really tightly, especially Alice. I missed them so much even thought we had only been gone two days.

While Alice was hugging me she whispered in my ear "Bella I'm so sorry I didn't see your professor kissing you before it happened. I feel terrible; I let you down as a friend and as your sister!"

"Alice don't you even think twice about it. This is not your fault at all! I don't blame you one bit."

She smiled weakly then we followed everyone else into the living room.

Carlisle was there talking to Edward so I sat next to Alice on the couch.

Once they were done talking, Edward came and perched on the arm of the couch and put his arm around me. Carlisle started talking next.

"Okay everyone. We need to get down to business and deal with this problem. Carlton has crossed the line, and he needs to be dealt with. Now we can bet on the fact that he is not the only one of his kind. He has a group of people working with him, and they have been tracking us for quite some time. Jasper, any ideas?"

Jasper stood up "Well this battle will definitely be different from anything we've done before. To be honest, it shouldn't that be hard because though they are vampire hunters, they are still human. They will have weapons that could potentially hurt us, but it won't be fatal." He turned to me "Bella, since this is your first time in...battle, you might be a little hesitant but this isn't the time to be forgiving. You have to be lethal; you have to be a vampire."

I nodded and agreed even though it scared me that I was going to be taking someone's life.

He sat back down and Carlisle stood up again. "Okay before we do this attack we have to make sure we're doing it at the right time. Timing is key, if we catch them while their off their guard, that is the ideal, but if their waiting for us, it could things more difficult. I think that's all for now, but we still need to work out the details. Jasper, Edward, Emmett, you three come with me."

Edward kissed me and followed the rest of the guys away.

I turned to Alice "Alice, I don't know if I can do it. It's such a burden to live with for the rest of eternity. Taking someone's life, it's so extreme!"

"Bella, you don't have a choice. They will hunt us down until they find us. We need to get rid of them now, before they become a threat. Don't worry, you'll get over it!" She said happily

"Figures" I muttered under my breath

I sighed deeply and leaned back and closed my eyes. I relaxed a bit and then opened my eyes.

I jumped as I stared back at two topaz eyes looked back at me.

"Edward! Don't do that!" He was laughing and I jumped up in a huff.

I slapped him on the arm and had a look of mock horror on his face.

I tried to keep serious but I felt the corners of my mouth twitching up.

My phone started to ring and grabbed it from my purse "Hello?"

I heard a deep male voice on the end "The corner of Charing Cross road and Avior Drive. Be there, we'll be waiting"

I gasped and dropped the phone.

**Oooooh sorry another cliffy! Hope you enjoyed it, I know it's not that long and it's not that eventful, but you finally know why Carlton is so creepy! I hope you enjoyed it! We are almost at the end :( about two more chapters then it's the end! Please review and tell me what you thought!**

**Ametz ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey Everyone! I am so so so sorry for not updating sooner! I am so busy this time of year because I'm not usually around on the weekends (I go up north meaning no computer) and I'm prepping for exams which start soon. That also means ISU's (Independent Study Units or Final Projects that are worth a ton of marks) are due so I'm trying to fit this into my schedule. HAVE YOU SEEN THE BREAKING DAWN COVER ART YET? Love it! I seriously can't wait! Anyways, I'm done my little rant ;) I hope you enjoy the story while it lasts :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It all belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer!**

**Chapter 19**

_My phone started to ring and grabbed it from my purse "Hello?"_

_I heard a deep male voice on the end "The corner of Charing Cross road and Avior Drive. Be there, we'll be waiting"_

_I gasped and dropped the phone._

BPOV

I sank to my knees and buried my head in hands. This could not be happening right now. Everyone else just got here!

Edward was by my side in an instant. His voice was overcome with concern and worry.

"Bella, love what's wrong? Are you okay? Who was that? What did they say?" He spoke furiously fast.

I took a deep breath and looked up at his beautiful face. I hated causing him pain like this. A face like his shouldn't be hurt, or confused.

"Edward, I-I'm fine" I stuttered "I don't know who it was, but I know it was them. They told me an address and they said they would be waiting" I quickly spat out.

Edward's face turned hard and he turned to everyone else "Looks like our chances of a surprise attack are out. We need to get going. We wouldn't want to keep our friends waiting" he said in a low tone. Then he turned back to me once more "Bella what was the address they gave you?"

"Um, it was the corner of Charing Cross road and Avior Drive."

Edward nodded his thanks, and then helped me off of the floor. He handed me off to Alice who embraced me in a tight hug, and then he went to talk to Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper.

Alice and I sat down on the couch once again. "Bella, I'm really sorry I didn't see that coming. I seem to be saying that a lot lately but it's true I really am sorry. I should've seen it coming!"

"Alice, seriously it's not your fault. You had a lot on your plate and I'm fine. No harm no foul right? I'm just a little shaken up by the fact that I've been in the same room as a vampire hunter for a good part of this year."

She rubbed my arm affectionately "Bella, I understand where you're coming from. I'm sorry if what I said earlier freaked you out, that was not the intent. I guess sometimes I forget that you're not used to this like we are."

I sighed and then pulled her into a warm embrace "Thank you Alice. It's nice to know someone remembers I'm still adjusting and that all of this is new. You really are like a sister to me, and I'm really glad you're in my life."

She smiled "You're like a sister to me to Bella. I love you too death" She winked at me.

I laughed. At that moment Edward and the rest of the guys broke apart and approached us.

Carlisle spoke first "Is everyone ready? We need to leave."

I nodded and stood up off the couch. I took Edward's hand in my own, and he gave me a reassuring look as we headed out the door.

* * *

We approached a dark looking warehouse slowly. We had our backs pressed to the wall as we crept down the deserted street.

Suddenly, I heard someone singing the Mission Impossible theme song to my left.

I peered over Edward's shoulder to see Emmett being extremely dramatic as he crept along the wall and sang the theme song. I bit my lip to keep from bursting in peals of laughter.

Edward glared at Emmett and Emmett stopped singing. "Just because we're on a serious mission doesn't mean we can't have fun" he muttered

I felt a smile escape my lips as we met up at the corner.

Carlisle took the lead "Okay we need to split up at this point. We need two people per entrance. Esme and I will take the front entrance. Jasper and Alice, you take the west windows. Bella and Edward, you can take the back windows. Emmett, you and Rosalie take the east windows. Hopefully when we meet inside, we'll have them surrounded. Everyone ready?"

We all nodded except for Emmett who stuck his hand in the middle "Okay, READY? BREAK!" And with that he grabbed Rosalie's hand and dragged her towards their entrance.

I giggled a little bit, but the look on Edward's face quickly changed my mood. We all separated into different directions and Edward and I crept towards the back of the building.

When we reached it, Edward jumped high and landed on the windowsill. He held his hand out for me to jump up to him. I've never tried jumping before, just your standard running at an inhuman pace.

"Bella, its okay you can do it. Just jump and aim for my hand. Even if you fall, you won't hurt yourself."

I nodded then took a step back and took a running leap towards Edward. I slammed into the wall hard, and landed back on my butt on the ground.

"It's okay just try again"

I tried again, and the same thing happened. "Maybe we should have tried this before we came here" I muttered darkly. I swear I heard Edward laugh from his perch above.

On my third try, I jumped high enough to hang on to Edward's out stretched hand. He pulled me up beside him on the windowsill.

"Good job love. Third try not bad" He grinned and kissed my cheek.

The window was conveniently open. It was like a movie, have you ever noticed that windows happen to be conveniently open whenever someone needs them to be?

Edward and I slipped and dropped as quietly as we could into the dark hallway. Even being as light as I could, I still made the ground rumble when I dropped to the concrete floor.

We followed the hallway around until we made it to a dimly lit room. We hid in the shadows watching the scene unfold before us.

There were about seven or eight people in dark robes sitting around a slowly growing fire.

They were chanting an unfamiliar song as we approached. I glanced around at my surroundings.

The warehouse was like a big open space with hallways going in all four directions. I saw everyone else waiting in the shadows for the signal to attack.

I heard an eerie voice start to speak, and my head whipped back around to the circle of people.

"We know you're there, you can come out, we won't hurt you" then I heard him mutter under his breath "yet"

I was furious, so much for a surprise attack. I quickly stepped out of the shadows and into the light "I heard that" I growled.

The hooded figure looked up at me, but I couldn't see his face, which made me even angrier.

By the time this happened, everyone else had stepped out of the shadows, and had spread apart to surround the people in the middle of the room.

Carlisle called out in a clear voice so they could hear "Show yourselves, unless you're too afraid"

"We are not afraid" One hooded figure spoke in a deep voice I recognized from the phone call.

"Then take off your hoods and show you're faces" Edward growled next to me. I could tell it was taking everything he had to not pounce and kill all these people right now.

The first hooded figure nodded his head, and then they all slowly removed their hoods.

Of course, the first one was Carlton. "Carlton, I should have known it was you. I could tell there was something not right about you the first day we met" I sneered "You lied to me, you manipulated me, you kissed me even though you knew I was married, and you're just a flat out asshole."

Carlton, who had been looking at my face this entire time, looked shocked, but then he quickly recovered. "Now now Bella, watch your language. You don't want me to put you on academic suspension do you?"

I snarled and that was it. My temper was done. I leaned down into a crouch ready to pounce on him, but Edward held me back.

"Edward let go of me, I need to do this" I said at vampire speed

"Bella I know, and you will, just not yet. We need to know the story before we kill them."

"Fine" I huffed and crossed my arms and stood up. I looked at Carlton once more and it took everything I had inside of me to not go and rip that smirk right from his face.

I might as well get the story out of him, and then I can go rip him to shreds.

When I spoke, my voice surprised me. It was hard and cold, and intimidating. I saw the look on Emmett's face when he heard me speak and even he looked shocked. He always told me I was as intimidating as a teddy bear.

"Why did you do it? Why did you lie and cheat and take me to London?"

"You haven't caught on yet Bella? My, I guess you're not as smart as I thought you were. You see I come from a very long line of vampire hunters. Generations of my family dating back to who knows when have hunted your kind" he sneered the last part "My father died about six years ago, but before he did, he taught me everything he knew. After he died, I set out looking for vampires to kill. I looked for five years, and found none. I was beginning to think my father might have been crazy. So I took a teaching position, in Alaska, because I heard a rumour that a coven of vampires lived there. I hadn't seen anything suspicious until you walked into my classroom. I knew right away when I saw your pale skin, and your eyes. But they threw me off. Every time my dad spoke of vampires, he spoke of deep red eyes, but yours were topaz colour. Why is that?"

Edward spoke next to me. Venom filled his voice "We hunt animals, not humans."

"Oh really? Now there's something I've never heard before."

"Not all Vampires are monsters Carlton" Carlisle said.

"I'm afraid I have to disagree. Now as I was saying, I knew you were a vampire, so I used my postion to get close to you. I brought you to London, where my fellow hunters were so I could kill you, but obviously, my plans didn't work out very well."

I smirked "No, I think I had something to do with that."

I could tell the rest of the family was getting bored listening to this story. Rosalie was picking at her nails, Alice was staring off into space, and Emmett was talking or possibly singing to himself.

Carlton was still ranting on and on and I was getting sick of it. I quickly interrupted him "Are you done yet? Because as you can tell, we really don't care about what you're saying." I smiled "We just want to kill you"

"Kill us? You think you can kill us? Do not underestimate us creatures; we have a few tricks up our sleeves too"

Emmett looked up finally paying attention "Oh yeah? Like what?" he said in a sarcastic tone.

Suddenly one of the other men in the circle turned around, whipped out a silver cross bow and fired it in Emmett's direction. It hit him square in the heart, and he didn't even stumble.

He looked down at it, pulled it out of his chest and smirked "Was that supposed to hurt?"

**Ahahaha it is so much fun writing about Emmett! So what did you guys think? I know it took a while but give me some credit here people :P. Review please and tell me what you think! I will try my best to post the last chapter soon! Until next time,**

**Ametz ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey Everyone! It's the last time for this story :( I received a ton of reviews for the last chapter so thank you very much! Also 13,282 hits! Wow! This story has become way more popular than I ever thought it would be! So again, this is the LAST chapter. I know it's sad but I need to get this done before exams start! Don't worry it's not the last you'll hear from me! For this chapter, I would again like to thank my best friend Haley. She gave me an idea that I really liked! I love you to death Haley! Anyways onward with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: After all this time and devotion, you'd think I'd own something, but still nada, zilch, zero, the big goose egg! I do not own Twilight in any way shape or form!**

_Suddenly one of the other men in the circle turned around, whipped out a silver cross bow and fired it in Emmett's direction. It hit him square in the heart, and he didn't even stumble._

_He looked down at it, pulled it out of his chest and smirked "Was that supposed to hurt?"_

**Chapter 20**

BPOV

My face was frozen in shock when the arrow hit Emmett's chest. Edward was standing next to me, his face plastered with the same smirk Emmett had on his face.

I forgot momentarily that we were pretty much invincible unless someone snapped our necks and burned our remains. I mean, I had been human all my life.

Emmett pulled the arrow out of his chest and it dropped to the cement floor with a clink. It broke the thick silence.

I quickly wiped my face of any emotion and glanced to my right at the faces of the vampire hunters in the middle of the room.

Their faces expressed looks of pure terror. They were slowly back up until they were condensed into one small group in the middle of the room.

I had all this pent up frustration and anger that I needed to get rid of, and this was the perfect time to do it.

I heard a snarl and I glanced at Edward's face. He lowered himself into a crouch and I quickly did the same.

If we told anyone that we were civilized vampires that didn't hurt humans right now, they would not believe us. We were in hunting mode, and the hunters were our pray.

I couldn't wait any longer I was done waiting. I pounced running towards the group at human speed.

The vampire hunters ran in every direction trying to escape but my family was having none of that. They were being trapped and killed as soon as they took off.

I fled through the supposed hunters, who were actually screaming like girls, and found the pray I wanted.

Carlton was making a break for the doorway closest to where Alice and Jasper had entered.

I quickened my pace, no longer running at human speed and stopped right in front of him.

I stood there and crossed my arms waiting for him to reach me. He was looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was following him and he ran right into me.

He didn't have to scream or say anything, his face showed how terrified he was of me. I was no longer scared of him.

I was no longer afraid he would find out our secret, I was no longer scared of being too strong around him; I was no longer scared of being inhumanly beautiful.

I wasn't aware of my surroundings. I faintly heard the snapping of necks and the snarls of my family as they tore the group of hunters apart.

With one smack of my hand, Carlton was on the ground holding his cheek crying out in pain. He brought his hand away briefly and I saw the bright red hand mark I'd left.

He was still wailing "Please...please...please don't kill me. Please, I didn't do anything wrong...please...please Bella, don't kill me please!"

Edward ran over and stood beside me. His face too was arranged in an angry snarl. "May I?" he asked.

"Be my guest" I responded

He kicked Carlton hard in the stomach and I heard the crack of bones as Carlton flew from the ground and landed hard.

I was in front of him again before he had even recovered from the blow of Edward's kick.

I slapped him on the face "That was for creeping around our car on the first day of classes"

The other cheek was now bright red.

I punched him in the nose "That was for tricking me!" Blood gushed from his nose, but it didn't bother me.

I kicked him below the waist "And that was for kissing me!"

He was curled up and was crying in pain.

I stepped back and looked at my handy work. His cloak was spattered with the blood from his nose.

His arm was bent at an awkward angle, which meant it was broken. He was gasping for air, and when he did breathe it was raspy which meant his broken ribs might have punctured one of his lungs.

I grabbed him roughly and dragged him up to make him look at my face. I looked at Edward for conformation. He nodded his head quickly, and then left to go help the others.

I took one final look into the eyes I had learned to despise so much, and then I snapped his neck off.

* * *

My nose burned with the smell of alcohol as I rubbed down the last bit of the floor.

The fire in the middle of the room was slowly diminishing to glowing embers.

All the evidence of a battle was gone, not one fingerprint remained.

Edward came up to me just as I was finishing and pulled me into a tight embrace. He kissed my hair and pulled my face to meet his.

"Bella I am so proud of you"

I smiled "Thanks Edward. To be honest that was the first and last battle I hope I'll ever have to fight in."

He chuckled lightly "Well Bella, it wasn't much of a battle. More of a slaughter of the final generation of vampire hunters.

I laughed "Yeah, no kidding" I said dryly.

I looked into his smouldering eyes and kissed his lips deeply "Edward?"

"Yes love?" he murmured

"Can we go home now?"

He laughed, his topaz eyes twinkling.

"Absolutely"

* * *

When we arrived back at our loft, everyone helped pack our stuff up. Our flight back to Alaska left in about two hours so we had to get to the airport soon.

I was disappointed and relieved that we were leaving London. I was disappointed just because we had come to a place that I've always wanted to go, but I didn't even get to see the city beyond our loft's windows.

I was relieved because I just wanted to get away from the bad things that had happened here. Evil things and evil people just seem to follow me wherever I go. I can't escape it, and I guess that's a fate that I'll always have to live with.

I was staring at the sun setting over the London skyline when Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Ready to go Love?" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded my head, grabbed the rest of our stuff and headed out the door.

Carlisle had rented us a limo to take us to the airport because it was the only car that would fit our entire family.

Edward and I were the last ones to climb into the black stretch Hummer limo. Everyone else was already inside waiting for us. As soon as I closed the door behind me we sped off in the blazing sunset towards the airport.

"Oh man, we smoked those guys! I mean their asses were straight up kicked!" Emmett said breaking the silence.

Every stared at him then glanced at me, then back to him bewildered. I just started laughing. Soon everyone was laughing and Emmett was grinning widely glad that he had brightened the mood.

Hearing Emmett speak reminded me of something. "Carlisle, why didn't that silver arrow hurt Emmett? I mean the vampire hunters were so sure it would work and they looked really shocked when it didn't."

"Yes, I wondered that myself, but once I thought about it I came to a reasonable conclusion. I believe the arrow didn't affect Emmett because we drink the blood of animals. I believe now, we are immune to the affects of silver."

I nodded my head "Oh yes, I guess that makes sense."

Then I turned back to Edward "Edward, what are we going to do now?"

"Well I suppose we'll go back to university, finish that, and in a few years, we'll go back to high school" he flashed me a grin at the last part.

I groaned loudly "No Edward. Not high school again! I just came out of it!"

Alice giggled "Don't worry Bella, you get used to it after a couple hundred times!"

Everyone else started laughing as I sat there with my arms crossed not seeing the humour in having to go to high school again.

We pulled up to the airport and I exited the limo quickly in a huff.

Edward followed quickly after me and urgently pushed my lips to his.

I quickly forgot why I was mad and drank in the taste of his lips. I eagerly kissed him back until I was roughly pulled from him by Emmett.

A growl rumbled deep from my chest as I glared at him.

"Whoa, down girl" he said in a mocking tone. I took a menacing step towards him but Edward held me back.

Emmett just walked away shaking his head and laughing.

"Bella just forget about it. We're here and we're going home okay?" Edward said in a calming voice.

I took a deep breath and my head seemed to clear a bit.

"Bella are you alright now?" he asked me as we checked our bags and headed to the first class lounge.

"I'm fine. I'm just happy this is all over and just happy to be going home"

He pulled me into another hug and kissed my hair "Me too Love, me too"

**OoOoOo THE END oOoOoO**

**So what did you think? That is the end of "The Change" Tell me your thoughts on the whole story! Did you like the ending? I want to know! Again thank you so much for all your support throughout this amazing experience! I don't think I'm going to do a sequel because it would have no plot, but if I did it would take place about ten years later when Bella and Edward go back to high school. It wouldn't start for a while just because I need a break with exams coming up, but I'll put a pole on my profile so you can decide! PLEASE VOTE AND REVIEW! If you guys want more, I'll give you more! Thanks again, I hope you enjoyed the story**

**For the last time (for this story)**

**Ametz ;)**


	21. Update!

**Hey everyone!**

**I just wanted to let you all know that I have just posted the first chapter of my new story. It's called A New Heart To Break. Here's the summary:**

**A New Heart to Break: Bella goes to boarding school, Alice is her roommate, and Edward is the player. The instant attraction between Bella and Edward is pushed aside by his cocky attitude. But will Bella be able to ignore the way she feels for Edward?**

**Anyways, I've got the whole thing planned out this time so there is no danger of writer's block! And another thing, I was reading over The Change and I realized that I made a lot of big errors that I'm surprised you guys didn't catch. Like apparently when Alice and Bella are going shopping, they live in Alaska, but they go shopping in Seattle! Lol, anyways in my new story I'll try to be more aware of things like that! Hope you like it! **


End file.
